Wirrungen der Liebe
by Obilee
Summary: Goten und Trunks kommen nich so ganz mit ihren Gefühlen zu rande. Goku und Vegeta wollen helfen...


Titel: Wirrungen der Liebe Autor: Reika [reika1283@yahoo.de] Serie: Dbz Rating: PG-14 Warning: Also, das hier ist die aller erste Fanfiction-Geschichte, die ich je in meinem Leben geschrieben habe. Is auch schon etwas älter. Ich hoffe aber das sie euch trotzdem ein klein wenig gefällt. Sorry wenn der Schreibstil ein wenig holprig ist, aber wie gesagt das hier is meine erste Geschichte. Pairing: Goten / Trunks, Vegeta / Goku Disclaimer: Natürlich gehören die Figuren nicht mir sondern deren Schöpfer Akira Toriyama. Nur die Idee is meine. Kohle mach ich damit auch nich. Kommentare: Hier kommt also eine Kleinigkeit zu Dbz. Hoffe es macht euch wenigstens ein bisschen Spaß sie zu lesen. Kommentare sind natürlich sehr willkommen.  
  
Goten saß in der Arcade, seiner Lieblings-Spielhalle in der Stadt, und trommelte mit der rechten Hand auf die Tischplatte. Seine Miene war finster. Ein rundlicher, älterer Herr kam und setzte eine neue Cola vor Goten auf den Tisch. Er sah auf. "Und?" "Tut mir leid, Son Goten. Aber Trunks hat sich noch nicht gemeldet. Hey, Kopf hoch Kleiner. Ich bin sicher ihm ist was dazwischen gekommen. Er meldet sich bestimmt." Der Ältere lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu. Goten grummelte etwas unverständliches in sich hinein und sank noch tiefer in seinen Stuhl. Der Mann ging. Was dazwischen gekommen?! Pah! Zum Anrufen hätte er Zeit finden können. Immerhin waren sie für 15:00 Uhr verabredet gewesen. Das war jetzt fast zwei Stunden her, wie er nach einem kurzen Blick auf die Wanduhr feststellte. Er seufzte, griff nach seinem Glas und ließ seine Augen durch die riesige Arcade wandern. Sein Blick fiel auf das große Panoramafenster, gerade als er einen tiefen Zug aus seinem Glas nehmen wollte. Beinahe hätte er sich verschluckt, als er draußen einen ihm sehr gut bekannten lilanen Haarschopf sah. Langsam schlenderte er auf der anderen Straßenseite vorbei... und wer war das an seinem Arm? Schnell sprang Goten auf und rannte aus der Tür. Was er dort sah verschlug ihm fast die Sprache. Dort ging Trunks mit Akane im Arm, und sie lachten. Sie lachten?!? Was fiel diesem Idioten eigentlich ein?! Er saß zwei Stunden in der Arcade rum und wartete auf ihn und dieser Hirnie hatte nichts besseres zu tun als um Akane, diese dämliche Platschkuh herum zu scharwenzeln?????? Langsam drehte er sich um und ging die Gasse entlang. Bezahlen würde er halt beim nächsten Mal. Mr. Nok hatte sein Geld noch jedes Mal bekommen. Langsam ging er die Straße entlang. Die Autos, die Menschen, das geschäftige Treiben... das alles sah er nicht. In seinem Kopf wiederholte sich nur immer wieder die gleiche Szene. Akane wie sie glücklich lächelnd zu Trunks aufsah. Und er... er hatte zurück gelächelt und dabei ganz vergessen, dass er eigentlich schon verabredet war. Und zwar mit IHM! 'Aber bitte, wenn er es so haben will... soll er doch mit Frankensteins Tochter durch die Gegend ziehen. Wer braucht dich schon Trunks Briefs? ICH SICHER NICHT!', dachte er und hob in einem unbeobachteten Moment ab. Er wollte in den Wald um sich abzureagieren. Heiße Tränen rannen ihm über das Gesicht, als er sich ein letztes Mal der Stadt zuwandte und dann beschleunigte.  
  
Am nächsten Tag würdigte er Trunks keines Blickes. Er war die ganze Zeit mit Kazuja und Yoshi unterwegs und ging Trunks so gut wie möglich aus dem Weg. In der Kantine setzte er sich demonstrativ woanders hin und als Trunks in einer der Pausen auf dem Schulhof auf ihn zukam stand Goten auf und ging. Nach der Schule kam Goten als einer der letzten aus dem Gebäude. Er wollte gerade seinen Nachhauseweg einschlagen als ihm jemand den Weg versperrte. "Was zum...?" weiter kam er nicht, denn Trunks fiel ihm ins Wort. "Würdest du mir freundlicher Weise erklären was mit dir los ist, Son Goten?" "Ich hab keinen blassen Schimmer was du eigentlich meinst.", antwortete dieser ohne aufzusehen. Er wollte sich an ihm vorbei schieben, doch wieder trat ihm Trunks in den Weg. "Na, du warst ja heute schwer beschäftigt damit mir aus dem Weg zu gehen. Ich würd' einfach nur gerne wissen warum." Plötzlich sah Goten ihm in die Augen und Trunks erschrak. Die sonst so liebevollen, sanften Augen seines besten Freundes blitzten auf einmal gefährlich auf. Seine Stimme bebte als er sprach. "Du wagst es mich das zu fragen? Du wagst es allen Ernstes dich vor mich hinzustellen und mich zu fragen was los ist, nachdem ich gestern über zwei Stunden in der Arcade auf dich gewartet hab? Nachdem du mich einfach sitzen gelassen hast? Nachdem du fröhlich mit Akane durch die Straßen gelaufen bist, obwohl du wußtest, dass ich nicht nach Hause gehen würde bis ich was von dir gehört hab? Ich bin zwar nicht so beliebt bei den Mädels wie du, Trunks Briefs, aber auch ich hätte was besseres zu tun gehabt!" Trunks sah aus als hätte man ihm gerade einen Eimer Wasser über den Kopf geschüttet. Die Verabredung mit Goten hatte er völlig vergessen. Akane war so süß gewesen, daß er einfach ja sagen mußte. Mittlerweile wußte er, dass sie alles andere als süß war. Sie war eine Klette und eine Nervensäge, aber das konnte er doch gestern noch nicht wissen. "Goten, ich...", weiter kam er nicht, denn er hörte eine schrille aufgeregte Stimme hinter sich. "Oh, Trunksie!" Die beiden zuckten sichtbar zusammen und Trunks stöhnte innerlich auf. Akane! Die hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt. Jetzt wo Goten sowieso schon sauer auf ihn war... und vor allem...Trunksie?!? Seine Mutter war ja manchmal schon eine absolute Nervschratze, aber auf so was wie Trunksie kam selbst sie nicht. Er warf Goten einen seiner Hilf-mir-Blicke zu, doch dieser funkelte ihn nur an. "Wenn du deine Zeit lieber mit Akane als mit mir verbringst, dann werde ich den Teufel tun und eurem Glück im Wege stehen.", raunte er zynisch. Dann drehte er sich um und ging. Goten war es egal, dass er seinen besten Freund auf Gedeih und Verderb den Klauen dieses Miststücks auslieferte. Und es war ihm auch egal, daß er sich wie eine beleidigte Ehefrau angehört hatte. Denn genauso klang seine Mutter immer, wenn sein Vater mal wieder zu spät war (Ich überlasse es, großzügig wie ich nun mal bin eurer Fantasie, zu entscheiden wo bzw. mit wem er sich da immer "rumtreibt" *sfg*) und sie warten mußte. Im Moment war er einfach nur stocksauer.  
  
Traurig sah Trunks seinem besten Freund hinterher, als er im nächsten Moment auch schon Akanes Gewicht an seinem Arm fühlte. Sofort fing sie an auf ihn einzureden, während sie langsam in Richtung Capsule Corp. unterwegs waren. Sie erzählte ihm wie anstrengend ihr Tag doch gewesen war, was sie alles erlebt hatte und wer laut Schulklatsch was mit wem hatte. Er hörte ihr nicht zu, sondern dachte nur an Goten. Was war plötzlich los mit ihm? Warum nahm er es plötzlich so schwer, dass er ihn versetzt hatte? Goten kannte ihn lange genug und sollte eigentlich wissen, dass er nicht das beste Gedächtnis hatte, und sonst hatte er sich solche Sachen auch nicht so zu Herzen genommen. Wieso jetzt auf einmal? Was war anders? Lag es vielleicht an Akane? Aber wieso? War er am Ende... war er vielleicht EIFERSÜCHTIG auf AKANE?! Wieso zur Hölle sollte er das sein. Nein, das konnte es nicht sein. Schnell schob er den Gedanken zur Seite, als er plötzlich einen schrillen Schrei hörte, der ihn in die Wirklichkeit zurück holte. "TRUNKSIIIIEEE!" Trunks blieb abrupt stehen und sah Akane an. Beleidigt hatte sie ihre Unterlippe ein wenig vorgeschoben und sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an. Mit weinerlicher Stimme sagte sie: "Nie hörst du mir zu, wenn ich dir was erzähle, Trunksie! Du magst mich gar nicht mehr!" "Aber Akane, hör doch auf. Natürlich mag ich dich. Ich hab nur gerade an was anderes gedacht.", versuchte er sie zu beruhigen. Doch der Versuch ging nach hinten los. Denn jetzt war ihre Neugierde geweckt. "Ach ja? An was denn?" Trunks hatte jedoch nicht die geringste Lust darüber zu reden. "Ach vergiß es! Es war überhaupt nicht wichtig! Vergiss es einfach. Also was hast du gesagt?" Damit hielt er das Thema für gegessen und wollte weiter gehen. Aber Akane war da anderer Meinung. Sie blieb einfach stehen und riß ihn zurück, so daß er faßt gestürzt wäre. "Trunksiiiieeee! Was heißt hier vergiß es? Wenn du mir in den letzten 20 Minuten nicht einmal zugehört hast kann es ja gar nicht so unwichtig gewesen sein. Oder bin ich dir so egal, dass du lieber über so banale Dinge nachdenkst? Aber ich versteh schon... du vertraust mir nicht." Sie drehte sich um und vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen. Trunks seufzte als ihre Schultern leicht zu zucken begannen. Also gut! Sollte sie eben ihren Willen haben, wenn sie es unbedingt wissen wollte! "Ach es ist wirklich nichts. Es ist nur... ich war gestern mit Goten in der Arcade verabredet und hab es völlig vergessen. Er hat uns gesehen, als wir vorbei gegangen sind und jetzt ist er sauer auf mich. Darüber hab ich nachgedacht und jetzt hör bitte auf zu weinen." Akane drehte sich ruckartig um. Verständnislos zog sie eine Braue in die Höhe. Ihr Gesicht war staubtrocken. (Ja ja, die Waffen einer Frau.) "Warum, bitteschön, ist er sauer auf dich? Weil er mal einen Nachmittag auf dich verzichten mußte? Daran wird er sich in nächster Zeit wohl gewöhnen müssen. Oder glaubst du wirklich ich lasse zu, dass du dich jeden Nachmittag mit Goten in der Arcade rumtreibst? Er wird doch wohl auch ohne dich klar kommen, oder? Ich halte ihn sowieso für einen ziemlichen Idioten, du bist ohne ihn viel besser dran. Außerdem hast du ja mich!" Bei diesem Satz schenkte sie ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln. Trunks stand wie angewurzelt da und starrte Akane an. Hatte sie das gerade wirklich gesagt? Hatte sie gerade gesagt Goten sei ein Idiot? Er wäre nicht der Sohn seines Vaters, des Saiyajinprinzen persönlich, wenn er sich das gefallen ließe. "Du hast nicht das geringste Recht so etwas zu sagen! Mit wem ich meine Zeit verbringe entscheide ich immer noch selbst, klar? Ich verbringe meine Zeit tausendmal lieber mit Goten, als mir auch nur noch einen Nachmittag dein blödes Geschwätz über Mode und Frisuren anzuhören. Den Rest des Weges gehe ich alleine." Damit drehte er sich um und ging auf die Capsule Corp. zu. "Aber Trunksie!", rief Akane nun wirklich den Tränen nahe. "UND NENN MICH NICHT TRUNKSIE!", brüllte er sie an, dann drehte er sich um und ging schnell auf das Gebäude zu. Das laute Schluchzen hinter ihm interessierte ihn nicht im Geringsten.  
  
Geräuschvoll ließ er die Tür ins Schloss fallen. In der Küche saßen seine Mutter und... Yamchu! Trunks seufzte. Das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt. Grummelnd und ohne ein Hallo ging er an den Kühlschrank und suchte etwas. Bulma sah ihn nur kurz an und beschloss ihn nicht zu fragen wie sein Tag war. Diesen Lass-mich-in-Ruhe-oder-ich-fress-dich-Blick kannte sie zu genüge. Den konnte sein Vater auch sehr gut. Also wandte sie sich wieder ihrer Zeitung zu und beschloss ihn später, wenn er wieder bessere Laune hatte, zu fragen was los war. Yamchu hatte jedoch nicht soviel Feingefühl sondern fing sofort an ihrem Sohn ein Loch in den Bauch zu fragen. Plötzlich fragte Yamchu ob er eigentlich mal an eine Freundin gedacht habe. Das reichte! Was mischte sich dieser Kerl eigentlich in sein Liebesleben ein? Entnervt nahm er eine Dose Cola aus dem Schrank, schlug ihn geräuschvoll zu und drehte sich um "Yamchu?", dieser sah auf. "Tu uns allen einen Gefallen und mach' n Kopp zu!" Dann stapfte er in den Flur.  
  
"Stehen geblieben, junger Mann!", hörte er Bulmas Stimme hinter sich. Er blieb stehen und drehte sich um. "Was fällt dir eigentlich ein Yamchu so respektlos zu behandeln? Immerhin ist er älter als du! Du solltest mit deinen 18 Jahren eigentlich in der Lage sein eine Respektsperson zu erkennen, wenn du sie siehst!", schrie Bulma. Ihr Kopf wurde rot und sah aus als würde er gleich platzen. "Bist du fertig?", fragte Trunks völlig ruhig. Er wollte nur noch in sein Zimmer. "Ich will, dass du dich bei ihm entschuldigst!" "Bei YAMCHU?! NUR ÜBER MEINE LEICHE!", jetzt war es an Trunks zu schreien. "Gott, du wirst immer mehr wie dein Vater!" Trunks verstärkte seinen Griff um die Cola Dose. "Na und? Lieber habe ich Paps als Vorbild als diese Dumpfbacke Yamchu! Er ist stark, stolz, ehrlich und der Prinz der Saiyajins. Und das du hinter seinem Rücken mit dieser Flasche rummachst ist absolut das Letzte." Entsetzt sah Bulma ihren Sohn an. Sie wirkte als hätte er ihr gerade ins Gesicht geschlagen. 'Verdammt, woher weiß er es?', fragte sie sich während ihr Geist hektisch arbeitete um eine Ausrede zu finden. "Weißt du Trunks,... du siehst da was falsch..." "Oh nein Mum! Ich sehe alles richtig und völlig klar! Hör auf es zu leugnen! Gohan hat dich gesehen wie du vor drei Tagen um VIER UHR MORGENS aus Yamchus Wohnung kamst. Erklär mir doch bitte was du so spät noch dort gemacht hast, wenn du NICHT mit ihm geschlafen hast?" Herausfordernd sah er sie an. Er sah wie seine Mutter fieberhaft nachdachte. Plötzlich fragte er sich was er da eigentlich tat. Er wusste schon seit Wochen, dass seine Eltern schon länger nur noch gute Freunde waren. Wenn überhaupt! Und eigentlich war es ihm auch egal solange er sie beide hatte, und nicht zwischen ihnen wählen musste. Und das mit Yamchu interessierte ihn auch nicht. Yamchu war eigentlich ganz okay, wenn man mal davon absah, dass er die Intelligenz einer Brechbohne hatte. Aber im Augenblick wollte er das irgend jemand genauso litt wie er. Und das dieser Jemand gerade seine Mutter war... tja. Das war halt Pech! "Weißt du Trunks, ich kann dir das alles erklären..." Resignierend seufzte Trunks und drückte die kalte Coladose an seine Schläfe. "Ach weißt du Mum,... eigentlich will ich es überhaupt nicht wissen! Es ist dein Leben! Solange Paps damit einverstanden ist soll es mir egal sein." Damit drehte er sich um und ging den Flur entlang. Über die Schulter rief er: "Ich hab keinen Hunger also ruf mich nicht. Und NEIN,... ich will nicht drüber reden. Lasst mich einfach in Ruhe!" Dann verschwand er um die Ecke und ließ eine völlig verstörte Bulma zurück, die sich langsam wieder der Küchentür zuwandte.  
  
Sie beide waren so beschäftigt gewesen, dass keiner von ihnen den Schatten bemerkte, der in der Wohnzimmertür stand. Genauso unbemerkt wie er gekommen war verschwand er im Wohnzimmer und schloss leise die Tür hinter sich. Schnell öffnete er das Fenster und innerhalb von fünf Sekunden war Vegeta in der Luft. Langsam entfernte er sich von der Capsule Corp. und schlug fast schon automatisch den Weg zu Son Gokus Haus ein. Er dachte über das eben Gehörte nach, und musste plötzlich grinsen. Bulma hatte Recht! Trunks wurde ihm wirklich immer ähnlicher, obwohl dieser das natürlich nie zugegeben hätte. Auf einmal fraßen sich tiefe Falten in seine Stirn und das Lächeln verschwand. Irgendwie war Trunks in letzter Zeit komisch. Er war sehr still geworden. Zwar war er schon immer ein ruhiger Junge gewesen, aber in den letzten Tagen war dies zusehendst schlimmer geworden. Wenn er sich richtig erinnerte hatte alles vor etwa drei Tagen angefangen,... an diesem Tag hatte er auch Goten das letzte Mal in der Capsule Corp. gesehen. Zufall? Wohl kaum! Sollte er vielleicht... Plötzlich breitete sich ein fast schon fieses Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht aus. Er hatte schon lange nicht mehr mit Son Goten geredet. Zu lange, wie er jetzt feststellen musste. Vielleicht sollte er das nachholen. Es gab da bestimmt das ein oder andere was dieser ihm erzählen konnte. Damit beschleunigte er und war nach gut fünf Minuten bei Gokus Haus.  
  
Vegeta landete wie immer geräuschlos, dennoch war seine Ankunft nicht unbemerkt geblieben. Son Goku, der seine Aura schon längst gespürt und vor dem Haus auf ihn gewartet hatte, legte von hinten seine Arme um die Taille seines geliebten Prinzen. "Wolltest du nicht erst heute Abend herkommen?", raunte er ihm verführerisch ins Ohr. Vegeta lächelte als sein Koi damit begann leicht an seinem Ohr zu knabbern. Er schloss genießerisch die Augen und lehnte sich leicht gegen Goku. Doch dann wurde ihm wieder bewusst, wieso er dort war und riss die Augen auf. "Halt! Moment! Stop!", rief Vegeta und befreite sich, immer noch lächelnd, aus dessen Umarmung. "Du missverstehst das! Ich wollte gar nicht zu dir, sondern zu Son Goten!", sagte er und sah dabei so unschuldig wie ein Neugeborenes aus. Son Goku gefror das Blut in den Adern. "Du wolltest WAS?!? Aber... aber...", stammelte er. Vegeta musste laut lachen als er Gokus dämliches Gesicht sah. Er schlag seine Arme um den Hals des Jüngern und gab ihm einen langen und leidenschaftlichen Kuss. "Nicht was du schon wieder denkst, du ...! Ich wollte einfach nur mit ihm reden. Trunks ist in letzter Zeit so komisch und ich dachte mir, wenn einer meinen Sohn kennt dann ist das Goten!", erklärte er nachdem sie sich nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit wieder voneinander gelöst hatten. Goku ließ erleichtert seinen Atem entweichen und lächelte. Doch plötzlich wurde er ernst. "Wenn ich es mir recht überlege, dann ist Goten seit ein paar Tagen auch irgendwie anders. Ich hab mir darüber bis jetzt nicht wirklich Gedanken gemacht. Ich war halt zu beschäftigt.", er unterbrach sich und sah seinen Koi anzüglich grinsend an. Dann wurde Goku wieder ernst. "Aber seltsam ist das schon. Ob das eine wohl was mit dem anderen zu tun hat? Mmh,... vielleicht solltest du wirklich mal mit ihm reden und ich gehe so lange in die Küche und schau mal was ChiChi so anzubieten hat. Ich mach auch Tee! Goten ist oben, ihr könnt ja später runterkommen." Damit drehte er sich um und ging ins Haus. Vegeta sah ihm einige Augenblicke verdattert hinterher. Konnte Goku eigentlich auch noch an was anderes als an seinen Magen denken? Manchmal konnte er einfach nur noch den Kopf schütteln. Dann folgte er ihm ins Haus und stieg die Treppe hoch zu Son Gotens Zimmer.  
  
Noch bevor er das obere Stockwerk erreicht hatte, dröhnte ihm laute Musik entgegen. Langsam ging er auf Gotens Tür zu. Er hasste so etwas! Er war nicht besonders gut bei solchen Gesprächen, aber wenn er wissen wollte was mit Trunks los war, musste er da wohl oder übel durch. Er atmete noch einmal tief durch, dann klopfte er an die Tür. Keine Antwort! Er versuchte es noch einmal, als die Antwort auch ein zweites Mal ausblieb öffnete er einfach die Tür und trat ein. Goten lag ausgestreckt, auf dem Bauch, auf seinem Bett und starrte an die Wand vor ihm. Zwar konnte Vegeta das Gesicht des Jüngeren nicht sehen, dennoch war dessen schlechte Laune so greifbar, dass man fast das Gefühl hatte, dass sich eine kleine schwarze Regenwolke über seinem Kopf gebildet hatte. Die Musik war nun so laut, dass Vegeta glaubte sein Trommelfell würde platzen. (Trommelfell? Haben Saiyajins so was überhaupt? *mit den schultern zuckt* Na ja egal. Klingt aber gut!) Also ging er kurzerhand auf die Anlage zu und drückte auf "Stop". "Hey! Was zum...", schrie Goten und richtete sich auf. Doch als er Vegeta sah, der mit verschränkten Armen an seinem Schrank lehnte und in sich hineingrinste, blieb ihm der Rest des Satzes im Halse stecken. "Vegeta?!? Was machst DU denn hier?", rief er nun ehrlich überrascht. Vegeta schüttelte gespielt mißbilligend den Kopf. "Na das is ja mal ne ganz herzliche Begrüßung! Is übrigens keine schlechte Musik, wer war das?" Er versuchte ganz eindeutig Zeit zu schinden. "Ähm,... Linkin Park. Das Lied heißt 'In the End'. Wieso?" "Ach hat mich einfach nur so interessiert.", antwortete Vegeta gleichmütig. 'Junge! Komm zur Sache! Sei ein Mann und frag ihn was er von Trunks Verhalten hält. Oder bist du zu feige?' stichelte eine innere Stimme. 'Ach halt doch die Klappe!' grummelte der Ouji in sich hinein. "Kann ich mal kurz mit dir reden?", fragte er schließlich zaghaft. Goten setzte sich im Schneidersitz hin und sah den Älteren erwartungsvoll an "Klar! Was denn?" "Weißt du, ich hab da ein kleines Problem. Trunks ist in letzter Zeit so merkwürdig und ich dachte du könntest mir vielleicht helfen herauszufinden, was mit ihm los ist." Wieder zog der Jüngere die Brauen zu einem grimmigen Gesicht zusammen. "Pah, woher bitteschön soll ich das denn wissen? Und vor allem... was geht mich das eigentlich an? Wenn du wissen willst was mit deinem Sohn ist, dann frag doch Akane!!" Akane? Wer war denn das jetzt schon wieder? Verständnislos zog er die rechte Braue hoch. "Erklär mir doch mal wieso ich das tun sollte? Ich dachte immer du wärst sein bester Freund..." "Tja, dass dachte ich allerdings auch. Zumindest bis zu dem Augenblick in dem er mich vergessen hat. Das muss man sich mal vorstellen! Er hat MICH vergessen! Und das alles wegen dieser Schlampe! Dieser dusseligen Akane! Miss Hach-was-bin-ich-toll! Diese... diese..." Entnervt blies sich Goten eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht als ihm kein Schimpfwort mehr einfiel mit dem er Akane beschimpfen konnte und wandte sich vom Prinzen der Saiyajins ab. Plötzlich wurde sein Gesichtsausdruck traurig und er ließ die Schultern hängen. Sein Blick reichte ins Leere. "Was ist bloß los mit dir Trunks? Was ist an dieser Akane so besonders das du mich vergisst? Ich bin seit 17 Jahren dein bester Freund, aber so hast du mich noch nie behandelt. Wieso bloß?" murmelte er in sich hinein. Es schien, als hätte er den Prinzen vergessen. Vegeta sah ihn einige Sekunden verständnislos an. Doch dann begann sein Verstand zu arbeiten und er lächelte. DAS steckte also dahinter. Er hatte doch gleich gemerkt, dass da was faul war. "Mmh,... na ja is ja auch egal! Dein Vater hat im übrigen Tee gemacht und vielleicht auch noch was zum Essen vorbereitet. Falls er nicht alles alleine gefuttert hat. Wenn du magst, kannst du uns Gesellschaft leisten!" Dann wandte er sich um und verließ nachdenklich das Zimmer.  
  
Resignierend ließ sich Goten rückwärts auf sein Bett fallen. 'Warum will Vegeta plötzlich wissen was Trunks hat? Das hat ihn doch sonst nicht sonderlich interessiert! Und woher, zum Henker, soll ich das wissen? Mit mir redet der Herr Trunks ja nicht mehr, dazu hat er ja jetzt Akane, wozu braucht er mich dann? Und überhaupt wozu brauche ich ihn? Ich hab immer noch Yoshi und Kazuja und noch viele andere. Ich brauche ihn sicher nicht!', dachte er trotzig. 'Aber er ist dein bester Freund und du vermisst ihn. Du solltest mit ihm reden.', murmelte ein kleines Stimmchen in ihm. Zischend ließ er den Atem entweichen und rollte sich auf den Bauch. Es fiel ihm nicht leicht das zuzugeben, aber es war so. Er vermisste Trunks schrecklich! Er hasste es auf ihn sauer zu sein. Aber wenn er jetzt nachgeben würde,... Wieder atmete er schwer aus. Das Bild von Trunks, wie er ihm zuzwinkerte tauchte vor seinem inneren Auge auf. Unweigerlich musste er lächeln als er an den älteren Demisaiyajin dachte. Die Erinnerung an den letzten Badeausflug, den sie zusammen mit ihren Eltern gemacht hatten, schlich sich unweigerlich in seinen Geist. Er erinnerte sich wie Trunks ihn in einem günstigen Moment ins Wasser geworfen hatte. Wie er danach vor ihm stand, während er sich ans Ufer zurück kämpfte, und lachte. Er dachte daran wie Trunks lavendelfarbene Haare an seiner Stirn geklebt hatten. Wie die Wassertropfen an seinem muskulösen Körper herunterrannen und die Sonne seine Haut zum Schimmern brachte. Sein Körper zitterte als er sich vor Lachen gekrümmt hatte. Goten war damals aus dem Wasser gesprungen und hatte ihn am Ufer entlang gejagt. Als er ihn eingeholt hatte warf er ihn zu Boden und setzte sich lachend auf dessen Rücken. Trunks versuchte ihn herunter zu werfen, doch Goten hatte sich seine Arme gegriffen, sie auf den Rücken gedreht und seinen Oberkörper ins warme Gras gedrückt. Er blieb solange sitzen, bis der Ältere endlich lachend aufgab. Er musste an das Gefühl von Trunks weicher Haut an seinen Oberschenkeln denken. Daran, wie ihm bei jeder Bewegung des Prinzensohnes der leichte Duft von seiner Cocosnussmilch entgegen wehte. Daran, wie sich seine Muskeln spannten, jedesmal wenn er versuchte sich zu befreien. Ein wohliges Gefühl breitete sich in Gotens Magengrube aus bei dem Gedanken an Trunks und er schloss kurz die Augen. Nicht mal eine Sekunde später riss er sie wieder auf. Was dachte er sich da eigentlich für einen Stuß zusammen? Er musste echt verrückt geworden sein. Immerhin war das TRUNKS! Sein bester Freund! Seit 17 Jahren! Er beschloss, dass er doch eine Tasse Tee vertragen konnte und verließ eilig sein Zimmer. Wenn er noch weiter hier allein saß und über Trunks nachdachte... konnte er für seine Taten nicht mehr garantieren.  
  
Schon auf halbem Wege, hörte er wie sich Vegeta und sein Vater unterhielten. Sie stritten nicht, sie redeten! Das war so ungewöhnlich, dass Goten beschloss stehen zu bleiben um herauszufinden worum es ging. Der Prinz nippte gerade an seinem Tee während Goku das Geschirr abwusch. "Wann sagst du es ihr?", fragte er gerade und sah zu dem Jüngeren auf. Dieser seufzte und stellte den Teller weg. "Ich weiß es nicht, Geta! Bald! Bestimmt! Es... hat sich einfach noch nicht ergeben. Der Zeitpunkt war nie günstig." Der Ouji warf seinen Kopf in den Nacken und lachte einmal auf. Dann sah er sein Gegenüber wieder an. "Das hast du letzte Woche schon gesagt. Und die Woche davor! Und die Woche davor! Der Zeitpunkt ist nie günstig, oder Kakarott? Du behauptest immer du liebst mich, dennoch klammerst du dich an sie wie ein Ertrinkender an einen Rettungsring. Was soll das? Wovor hast du Angst? Ist es wegen der Jungs? Die werden es sicher verkraften. Ich meine Gohan hat mittlerweile seine eigene Familie und Goten ist fast erwachsen. Oder weil deine Freunde dann nicht mehr so viel Respekt vor dir hätten? Du und Chichi... ihr streitet doch sowieso nur, also kannst du ihr ebensogut die Wahrheit über uns sagen. Oder liegt es an mir? Willst du am Ende nicht mit mir zusammen sein?" Seine Stimme klang bitter als er dies sagte. Schnell schmiss Goku das Geschirrhandtuch weg, ging um den Tisch herum und nahm Vegetas Gesicht in beide Hände. "Geta! Geta nein! Was redest du denn da für einen Unsinn, mein Prinz? Natürlich will ich mit dir zusammen sein. Ich liebe dich! Das weißt du!" Schnell nahm er den Älteren in die Arme, der sogleich sein Gesicht in Gokus Halsbeuge vergrub. "Ich werde mit ihr reden! Diese Woche noch!" "Wirklich?" "Ja! Das verspreche ich dir!" Dann nahm er wieder das Gesicht seines Ouji in beide Hände und gab ihm einen langen und leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Als sie sich wieder voneinander lösten, wandte sich Goku wieder dem Abwasch zu während Vegeta weiter seinen Tee trank. "Das wird auch Zeit! Ich habe keine Lust jedes Mal in den Wald zu gehen um... nun ja du weißt worauf ich hinaus will! Der Boden ist feucht und entsetzlich hart!", grummelte der Prinz. Der Jüngere stützte sich auf den Tisch und grinste Vegeta anzüglich an. "Ihr sollt euch ja auch auf mich und nicht auf den Boden konzentrieren, mein Prinz." Wieder hob der Ältere die Tasse an die Lippen. "Das is gar nich' so einfach wenn du ständig `nen Ast in den Rippen hast und du wüsstest das, wenn du mal dein Gewicht auf dir hättest." Goku erhob sich und wandte sich laut lachend wieder dem Abwasch zu. Auch Vegeta musste leise lachen. Goten hatte alles gesehen und gehört. Nun stand er auf der Treppe, drückte sich gegen die Wand und presste die Hand auf seinen Mund. Seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen, sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals. Das was da gerade passiert war, war einfach zu unglaublich! Vegeta bat seinen Vater seine Mutter zu verlassen um mit IHM zusammen zu sein?!? Streit hin oder her, dass musste er Trunks erzählen! Schnell und nahezu lautlos hastete er die Treppe hoch, stürmte in sein Zimmer und riss das Fenster auf. Immer noch kopfschüttelnd schlug er den Weg zur Capsule Corp. ein.  
  
Trunks saß, mit dem Rücken zum weit geöffneten Panoramafenster, an seinem Schreibtisch und las ein Buch. Naja zumindest hatte er ein aufgeschlagenes Buch vor sich liegen. Einem aufmerksamen Beobachter wäre nicht entgangen, dass er seit über einer Stunde auf der selben Seite war. Ständig wanderten seine Gedanken zu einem Thema. Goten! Verärgert schob er den Gedanken jedes Mal bei Seite. Versuchte an die Schule, seine Mutter oder Bra zu denken. Doch nichts half. Immer wieder kehrten seine Gedanken zu Goten zurück. Zu dessen fein geschnittenem Gesicht, seinen geschwungenen, vollen Lippen, seiner wilden Frisur. Er erinnerte sich an eine Szene vor drei Wochen. Damals stand Goten nach dem Sportunterricht vor ihm. Er kam gerade aus der Dusche und hatte nur ein Handtuch um die Hüften geschlungen. Mit einem anderen trocknete er seine wilden Haare. Er selbst hatte damals vor ihm gestanden und ihn gemustert, als würde er ihn das erste Mal sehen. Hatte seinen muskulösen Oberkörper studiert und ließ seinen Blick dann hoch zu seinem Gesicht wandern. Gotens Lippen bewegten sich, doch Trunks hörte es nicht. Er war viel zu versunken in diesen Anblick und in den Wunsch seine eigenen Lippen auf diese zu legen. Erst als er plötzlich eine Hand vor seinem Gesicht wedeln sah, kam er in die Realität zurück. Goten sah ihn erstaunt an. "Hey Trunks! Ich rede mit dir! Was is' denn los? Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Goten und musterte ihn besorgt. Sofort fiel Trunks sein faux-pas auf und er drehte sich um, weil er fühlte wie ihm die Schamesröte ins Gesicht getreten war. Verdammt! Alle hatten gesehen wie er den Jüngeren gemustert hatte, und auch ihm selbst war es nicht verborgen geblieben! Kuso! Das hätte nicht passieren dürfen! "Ähm... jaja... alles in bester Ordnung!", hatte er gestammelt, seinen Spind zugeschlagen und fluchtartig den Raum verlassen. Seit diesem Tag benahmen sich Kazuja und Yoshi ihm gegenüber sehr distanziert. Sie hatten seinen Blick gesehen! Als er daran dachte wurden seine Wangen wieder von einer leichten Röte überzogen und er seufzte. 'Oh Goten! Wie gerne würde ich dich berühren, dich umarmen und küssen! Nur ein einziges Mal! Ich liebe ihn, aber... oh Dende... warum gerade er?' Trunks seufzte wieder und ließ seinen Kopf auf seine Arme sinken. Diese Erkenntnis war ihm erst vor ein paar Tagen gekommen. Deshalb auch diese Sache mit Akane. Er hatte Goten in der Arcade nicht vergessen. Goten vergessen! Wegen einem Mädchen! Soweit kam es noch...! Er hatte es darauf angelegt, dass Goten sauer auf ihn war. Das er nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben wollte. Die ganze Sache tat ihm furchtbar leid. Er hatte dem anderen Demisaiyajin nicht weh tun wollen. Und auch für Akane tat es ihm leid. Schließlich war sie nur ein Mittel zum Zweck gewesen, aber sie hatte sich Hoffnungen gemacht, die er enttäuschen musste. Aber er konnte Son Goten einfach nicht mehr in die Augen sehen. Es war einfach zu schmerzhaft, aber ihm seine Gefühle gestehen...? Niemals! Wahrscheinlich würde Goten dann noch schlechter von ihm denken als er es sowieso schon tat. Außerdem war er schlicht und ergreifend einfach zu feige. 'Oh... Shimatta... warum gerade er? Und warum gerade ich? Oh Dende... was habe ich getan, dass du mich so bestrafen musst?', dachte er wieder. Plötzlich fühlte er einen heftigen Luftzug im Nacken und er richtete sich überrascht auf als er eine sehr bekannte Aura hinter sich fühlte. Er drehte sich um und... tatsächlich! Hinter ihm stand Goten, schwer atmend, als hätte er gerade die ganze Welt umflogen. Die beiden sahen sich einige Sekunden stumm an. Endlich wollte Trunks etwas sagen um die nun doch peinliche Stille zu vertreiben, als es auch schon aus Goten heraus brach. "Ich brech zusammen! Du errätst NIE was ich gerade mitbekommen habe, als ich zufällig gelauscht hab!" Überrascht zog der ältere Saiyajin die rechte Braue hoch. Der Streit der beiden war jetzt vergessen. Wenn Goten so aufgeregt war, dann musste was wichtiges passiert sein. "Na wenn ich es sowieso nicht errate, dann erzähl es mir doch gleich!" "Dein Vater und mein Vater haben sich gestritten!" Nun gesellte sich zu Trunks rechter Braue auch noch seine linke und er schüttelte andeutungsweise den Kopf. "Na das is' ja mal was ganz neues!", sagte er. Seine Stimme troff geradezu vor Ironie und seine Mundwinkel umspielte ein spöttisches Lächeln. In diesem Augenblick hatte er extrem viel Ähnlichkeit mit Vegeta. Goten war erstaunt. Er hatte keine Ahnung, dass sein bester Freund so sarkastisch sein konnte. "Ach du Baka... du verstehst mal wieder alles falsch! Sie haben sich nicht wie sonst gestritten! Nicht mit Fäusten oder so... sie saßen in der Küche und haben geredet. Ganz sachlich! Sie haben...DISKUTIERT!" Nun hatte er den Prinzensohn richtig neugierig gemacht. "Ach ja? Und worum ging es?", fragte er schnell. "Hah! Das glaubst du mir sowieso nicht...", und Goten, welcher ein fantastisches Gedächtnis besaß, begann in allen Einzelheiten das Gespräch zwischen Vegeta und Goku wiederzugeben. Als er geendet hatte sah der ältere Demisaiyajin ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und heruntergeklappter Kinnlade an. "Is' nich' drinn'!", rief er nach einigen Augenblicken. Goten nickte eifrig und ließ sich auf Trunks Bett sinken. "Is' doch drinn!", antwortete er. So saßen sie einige Minuten. "Ich halt' s nich' aus!", hauchte der Ältere. "Vegeta und Son Goku! Das kann doch wohl nur ein April-Scherz sein." "Tja! Hab' ich auch gedacht. Zu dumm, dass wir schon Juni haben." Verwundert sah Trunks Goten an. Doch als er sah, dass dieser breit grinste fingen beide schallend an zu lachen. Es vergingen über zehn Minuten, bis sie sich beruhigt hatten und sich, die Bäuche haltend, Tränen aus den Augen wischten. Das ganze war einfach zu absurd. Plötzlich wurde Goten ernst. "Du sag mal Trunks... glaubst du die Beiden haben schon...?" Der ältere blieb einige Sekunden stumm, dann verzog er angewidert das Gesicht. "Na das will ich mir besser nicht vorstellen." Goten nickte und wieder brachen sie in schallendes Gelächter aus. Doch nicht lange, da wurde Trunks auch schon wieder ernst. "Du Goten... Das mit neulich tut mir echt leid. Weißt du, ich wollte dich nicht vergessen. Es ist nur..." Doch Goten ließ ihn nicht ausreden sondern winkte beschwichtigend ab. "Ach lass mal gut sein. Vergeben und vergessen! Lass uns aufhören zu streiten und wieder Freunde sein, ja?" Trunks nickte stumm. "Aber tu so was nie wieder, kapiert? Sonst gibt' s Dresche!" Wieder nickte Trunks. "Apropos Dresche! Lass uns trainieren, ja?" Als er sah, dass der Ältere abwehrend auf seine Bücher sah setzte er einen bettelnden Blick auf. "Och biiiiittttteeee! Bitte, bitte, bitte!" Trunks nickte resignierend. Goten jubelte laut und war schon aus dem Fenster, als Vegetas Sohn noch kopfschüttelnd auf seinem Stuhl saß. 'Oh kami... wieso zur Hölle kann ich Son Goten bloß nichts abschlagen' 'Du kennst die Antwort Trunks', flüsterte eine Stimme tief in seinem Inneren. 'Ach halt doch die Klappe!', knurrte er leise und folgte Goten dann in die Lüfte.  
  
Egal wie heiß der Tag auch gewesen sein mag, die Nacht war kühl, fast schon kalt, und Trunks fröstelte auf seinem Weg zur friedlich daliegenden Capsule Corporation. Es war bereits weit nach Mitternacht, als sich die schlanke Gestalt durch das, immer noch, weit geöffnete Fenster schwang. Er sah nur kurz auf die Uhr bevor er lautlos seine Füße auf den Boden setzte. 'Gut das wir morgen frei haben.', dachte er als er sicheren Fußes, ohne auch nur daran zu denken das Licht an zumachen, ins Bad ging um zu duschen. Nicht einmal 15 min. später kam er in sein Zimmer zurück und warf sich geräuschlos auf sein Bett. Immer noch wurde er von der süßen Dunkelheit eingehüllt. Nur der bleiche Mond warf sein fahles Licht in das große Zimmer, direkt in Trunks Gesicht der die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt hatte und an die Decke starrte. Der heutige Tag war richtig schön gewesen. Goten und er hatten auf einer kühlen Waldlichtung stundenlang trainiert. So wie früher! Ohne störende Gefühle, die nicht sein durften! Es war schön mal wieder gegen ihn zu kämpfen. Danach hatten sie auf zwei großen Steinen gesessen, um sich von dem anstrengenden Kampf auszuruhen. Goten hatte neben ihm gesessen den Oberkörper auf die Unterarme gestützt. Den Kopf hatte er in den Nacken geworfen, die Augen geschlossen, zufrieden reckte er sein Gesicht dem milchigen Mondlicht entgegen. Zufrieden konnte er auch sein, schließlich hatte er gewonnen. 'Wie ein Model hat er ausgesehen.', dachte der Prinzensohn, schloss seinerseits die Augen und rief sich die ganze Szene ins Gedächtnis zurück. Sie betrieben ihr Training grundsätzlich nie so hart wie sein Vater und Goku. Ergo... sie waren beide nicht verletzt. Dennoch war Gotens Trainingsanzug von mehreren großen Rissen durchzogen, durch die nun seine, von kleinen Schweißperlen bedeckte Haut, schimmerte. Sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich schnell und unregelmäßig. Sein Atem ging stoßweise. Seine Lippen waren leicht geöffnet, seine Wangen gerötet. Ein leichter Wind kam auf und spielte mit Gotens sowieso schon zerzausten Haaren. 'Er hat so wundervoll ausgesehen. Er war so schön, so unsagbar schön! Wie ein Engel! Ein bittersüßer Traum, geträumt von einem verdammten Baka, wie ich einer bin. Wach endlich auf, du Trottel! Er wird dich niemals lieben! Niemals!' Er öffnete die Augen, sein Gesicht war eine Maske aus Wut und Schmerz. Doch als vor seinem geistigen Auge Gotens lächelndes Gesicht auftauchte wurden seine Züge wieder weicher, und seine Augen nahmen einen traurigen Ausdruck an. 'Aber wieso? Wieso kann er mich denn nicht einfach lieben? Ist es denn wirklich so schwer mich zu lieben? Es könnte so schön sein! Mit dir an meiner Seite wäre alles so viel einfacher! Kannst du nicht verstehen das ich dich brauche? Das ich dich liebe? Nein! Du würdest es nicht verstehen! Du würdest mich hassen! Mich verachten! Und zu wissen, dass du so von mir denkst wäre schlimmer als dich nicht besitzen zu dürfen! Oh Goten! Warum gerade du! Warum bist gerade du es der mein Herz zum Rasen bringt? Warum bist du es der diese Gefühle in mir auslöst? Warum? Warum? Oh Dende... WARUM?' Eine glitzernde Träne löste sich von Trunks langen Wimpern und rollte langsam über seine Schläfe. Es folgte eine zweite und eine dritte und noch viele mehr. Lange lag er da und drückte sein Gesicht gegen das Kissen, während sein Körper immer wieder von heftigen Weinkrämpfen geschüttelt wurde. Der Morgen graute bereits und die Vögel begannen leise zu zwitschern, als der junge Demisaiyajin endlich in einen tiefen, unruhigen Schlaf fiel.  
  
Es war fast neun Uhr, als Vegeta gut gelaunt die Küche betrat. Bra blätterte leise in einem ihrer unzähligen Bilderbücher, Trunks stocherte gedankenverloren in seinem Müsli herum, Bulma war nicht da. "Guten Morgen, Kinder!", sagte er. Diese sahen überrascht auf. Bra grinste sofort bis über beide Ohren. "Guten Morgen, Otou-san! Weißt du was? Mama fährt mit mir in die Stadt! Wir kaufen ein neues Kleid für die Grillparty!", plapperte sie sofort begeistert darauf los. Vegeta wuschelte ihr leise lachend durch die Haare und gab ihr einen Kuss auf den Haaransatz. "Das ist schön mein Schatz! Ich hoffe ihr habt viel Spaß! Was machst du denn da?", fragte er und sah ihr über die Schulter. Sofort begann Bra ihm begeistert zu erzählen um was genau es in dem Buch ging. Vegeta hörte geduldig zu und bemerkte den entgeisterten Blick, den sein Sohn ihm zuwarf nicht. Was war nur in seinen Vater gefahren? Wieso war er plötzlich so aufmerksam? Vegeta benahm sich seit einiger Zeit irgendwie seltsam. Hatte das was mit Goku zu tun? Entnervt blies er sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Er hatte echt keine Lust sich darüber gedanken zu machen. Er hatte genug eigene Probleme. Lustlos stützte er seinen Kopf in die linke Hand und begann wieder in seinem Müsli herum zu rühren. Das Geräusch des Löffels, der ab und zu gegen die Schüssel schlug, brachte Vegeta dazu aufzusehen. Er musterte Trunks kurz. Er sah traurig und müde aus. Die blauen Augen hatten ihren lebenslustigen Glanz eingebüßt und lagen nun stumpf und tief in ihren Höhlen. Von schwarzen Rändern umgeben, wirkten sie fast unheimlich in dem unnatürlich blassen Gesicht. Der scharfe Zug um den Mund machte aus den sonst so schönen, weichen Zügen eine harte und unnachgiebige Maske. Seine Haltung tat ihr Übriges. Trauer und Elend schien aus jeder einzelnen Pore seines Körpers zu strömen. Langsam begann der Prinz sich wirklich Sorgen um seinen Sohn zu machen. 'Vielleicht sollte ich mit ihm reden? Fragen was los ist! Irgendwie versuchen ihm zu helfen!', dachte der Prinz wehmütig. Doch er verwarf diesen Gedanken sofort wieder. Was sollte das schon bringen? Er würde ihm sowieso nicht erzählen was er hatte. Die Stimme Bulmas riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. "Bra-Schatz! Beeil dich! Wir wollen nach dem Einkaufen noch Videl und Gohan besuchen.", rief Bulma aus dem Flur. "Yiiipppiieee! Wir besuchen Gohan und Videl!" Begeistert sprang sie von ihrem Stuhl auf. Stürmisch umarmte sie erst ihren Vater, dann ihren Bruder. Dann rannte sie blitzschnell in den Flur. Kurz darauf hörten sie wie die Tür ins Schloss fiel. Plötzlich breitete sich eine unendliche Stille aus die nur von einem gelegentlichen Klimpern unterbrochen wurde, wenn Trunks mit seinem Löffel an den Rand der Schüssel stieß. Vegeta sah noch einen Augenblick zu der Stelle an der Bra gerade verschwunden war, dann lächelte er und schüttelte den Kopf. Kurz darauf wandte er sich der Arbeitsplatte zu, um sich eine Tasse Kaffee einzugießen und einen Blick in die Zeitung zu werfen. Trunks starrte auch weiterhin in sein Müsli. Er fühlte sich elend und war außerdem extrem müde. Er hatte sich gerade dazu durch gerungen doch noch einen Löffel seines Müslis zu versuchen, als er ein Geräusch hörte welches er in diesem Moment nicht einordnen konnte und ihn verwirrte. Also ließ er ihn wieder sinken und lauschte. Plötzlich durchzuckte ihn ein Gedanke. 'Aber das kann nicht sein, dass ist absurd!', dachte er und drehte sich um. Im nächsten Moment riss er die Augen weit auf. Dort stand sein Vater und summte, während er in die Zeitung sah und mit der freien Hand den Takt auf der Platte mitklopfte. Er lauschte einige Sekunden zu überrascht um etwas zu sagen. Das Lied welches Vegeta summte entpuppte sich nach einigen weiteren Takten als 'In the end' von Linkin Park. Er wusste, dass das Gotens Lieblingsgruppe war und irgendwie machte ihn das rasend. "Sag mal Paps,... warum bist du in letzter Zeit eigentlich so ekelig gut drauf?", fragte er schroff. Sein Vater ließ nur ein kurzes Brummen hören und zuckte die Schultern. "Keine Ahnung was du meinst". Doch dann kam Trunks eine Idee. "Hat das vielleicht irgendwas mit Son Goku zu tun?", sagte er unschuldig. Ruckartig richtete sich Vegeta auf. Kurz warf er einen Blick über die Schulter. "Kakarott... nein, wieso... ?", setzte er an, doch er wurde von Trunks unterbrochen. "Gib dir keine Mühe Paps. Es hat keinen Sinn es zu leugnen. Goten hat euer Gespräch gestern gehört. Wir wissen also bescheid."  
  
Der Ouji sah seinen Sohn einige Augenblicke fragend an. Dann zuckte er kurz die Schultern, griff nach hinten um seinen Kaffee zu holen und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die Platte. "Hm... soso, Goten also, wie? Ihr redet also wieder miteinander? Dann ist zwischen euch alles geklärt, ja?" Er sah seinem Sohn direkt in die Augen. Dieser ertrug den forschenden, bohrenden Blick seines Vaters nicht lange und wandte sich wieder seiner Schüssel zu. "Geklärt,... mmh. Jaja! Alles klar soweit!", stotterte Trunks während er sich wieder dem Brei zu wandte, der vor gut einer Stunde mal sein Müsli gewesen war. "Gut wenn du es sowieso weißt, dann kannst du auch heute mit mir und Goku schwimmen gehen. Ich meine natürlich nur wenn du nichts anderes vor hast. Du bist jung und hast bestimmt besseres zu tun, als deine Zeit mit deinem alten Herren zu verbringen. Aber ich würde mich freuen, dich dabei zu haben." Trunks sah verwirrt auf. Son Goku musste seinen Vater mehr verändert haben als er dachte. Sein Vater schenkte ihm ein strahlendes, freundliches Lächeln. 'Goku tut ihm wirklich gut.', dachte er und strahlte zurück. "Klar! Natürlich komme ich mit! Ich freu mich riesig drauf.", rief Trunks übermütig und zum ersten Mal seit vielen Stunden fühlte er sich wieder richtig glücklich. Er hatte seine Probleme mit Goten in diesem Moment ausgeblendet. Vegeta nickte. "Um ein Uhr geht es los. Jetzt iss endlich dein Müsli, bevor es sich noch auflöst." Dann ging er zur Küchentür. "Goten kommt übrigens auch mit.", rief er noch über seine Schulter. Als er Trunks hinter sich laut husten hörte, weil er sich offensichtlich an seinem Müsli verschluckt hatte, lächelte Vegeta wissend. Doch er wurde schnell wieder ernst und warf einen mitfühlenden Blick auf die jetzt geschlossene Küchentür. Er wusste genau wie Trunks sich fühlte, auch wenn er nicht mit ihm über sein Gefühlsleben redete. Er wusste, dass ihn seine Liebe zu Son Goten langsam auffraß. Genauso wie ihn seine Gefühle für Goku fast um den Verstand gebracht hatten. Er konnte nachvollziehen warum Trunks Goten seine Gefühle nicht offenbaren wollte, doch irgendwann musste er es doch tun. 'Und wenn du es nicht freiwillig machst, dann muss ich eben ein kleinwenig nachhelfen.', dachte Vegeta und ging.  
  
Einige Stunden später flogen die vier schweigend, aber gut gelaunt neben einander her. Sie überflogen einen riesigen Wald. Der warme Wind, der sie seit ihrem Aufbruch begleitet hatte, umwehte ihre Nasen während sich die Äste der Bäume sanft hin und her bewegten. Nach mehreren Minuten Flug, ragte plötzlich ein weitläufiges rot-braunes Gebirge vor ihnen auf. Nach Westen und Osten musste es sich mehrere Kilometer weit erstrecken, denn ein Ende war nicht zu sehen. Vegeta wurde etwas schneller und übernahm die Führung, da nur er wusste wo sich der See, den sie suchten, befand. Sie umflogen einige kleinere und größere Berggipfel, hielten sich schnurgerade an Felswänden und durchquerten enge Spalten, bis Vegeta plötzlich wie ein Pfeil in eine viele Fuß tiefe Schlucht stürzte. Die drei Verbliebenen folgten ihm zögernd und staunten nicht schlecht, als sie neben dem Ouji den Boden berührten. Sie standen mitten in einer kleinen Oase. Die Schlucht war am Boden wesentlich breiter als sie von oben wirkte, und wie eine Sackgasse angelegt. An der geschlossenen Seite links von ihnen stürzte sich ein kleiner Wasserfall über die stark zerklüfteten Wände herab, um sich unten mit einem großen See mit kristallklarem Wasser zu vereinen. Zu ihrer rechten erstreckte sich die Spalte tief in den Berg hinein, bildete dort allerdings einen Tunnel durch den der See sein Wasser in Form eines kleinen Rinnsaals abgab. Die Sonne warf gerade ihre warmen Strahlen mitten in die Felsspalte und brachte das Wasser zum Funkeln und Strahlen, als wäre seine Oberfläche mit unzähligen kleinen Diamanten bestückt. Tief unten auf seinem Grund schillerten viele kleine Fische in allen Farben des Regenbogens. An seinem Rand erstreckte sich eine weitläufige Wiese. Außer dem Zwitschern der Vögel, dem Rascheln des Windes in den Grashalmen und dem leisen Plätschern des Wassers war nichts zu hören. Goku trat nah an seinen Koi heran. "Es ist wunderschön, Geta! Genau wie du!", flüsterte er leise und drückte seinen Prinzen dann kurz aber innig. Vegeta durchfuhr ein wohliger Schauer bei diesen Worten und er musste lächeln. Plötzlich trat Goku an ihm vorbei, atmete tief durch, drehte sich wieder um und rief: "Wer als letzter im Wasser ist, is' `ne lahme Ente!" Dann warf er seine Klamotten von sich und sprang kopfüber in das warme Wasser. Goten und Trunks wechselten kurz einen Blick, bevor sie es dem älteren Saiyajin gleichtaten und zur selben Zeit in das angenehme Nass tauchten. Der Prinz sah den dreien kurz verdattert hinterher. Dann stahl sich wieder dieses bezaubernde Lächeln auf seine Lippen. Kopfschüttelnd hob er die Sachen der drei auf und legte sie, ordentlich wie er nun mal war, zusammen. 'Er ist und bleibt eben ein großes Kind!', dachte er während er sich ebenfalls bis auf die Badehose (die sie natürlich alle drunter trugen, aber das versteht sich denke ich von selbst) auszog und eine große Decke ausbreitete. Dann kramte er ein Buch aus der mitgebrachten Tasche und ließ sich genüßlich seufzend auf der Decke nieder. Nicht einmal fünf Minuten später war er so in seinen Roman vertieft, dass er die Welt um sich herum gar nicht mehr mitbekam. So merkte er auch nicht das Goku sich von hinten anschlich und sich leise auf den freien Platz neben ihm niederließ. "Was tust du da Geta?", fragte Son Goku unschuldig. Vegeta fuhr zusammen, drehte sich ruckartig um und sah direkt in das breit grinsende Gesicht des jüngeren Vollblutsaiyajins. Einige Sekunden sah er ihn erschrocken an, doch dann musste er ebenfalls grinsen "Na lesen! Oder wonach sieht das hier bitteschön sonst aus, du Nuss!", fragte er und knuffte Goku leicht in die Seite. Dann wandte er sich wieder dem Buch zu. Plötzlich beugte sich der immer noch klatschnasse Goku über seine Schulter um zu sehen was er da eigentlich las. "Hey! Du tropfst mein Buch voll!", schrie Vegeta und riss das Buch hoch um es in Sicherheit zu bringen. Dann drehte er sich abermals zu dem Jüngeren um. "Und die Decke is' auch schon ganz nass! Trockne dich das nächste mal gefälligst ab BEVOR du dich neben mir breit machst! Schon schlimm genug das du mir die ganze Sonne klaust!", tadelte er ihn, jedoch ohne wirklich böse zu sein. Son Goku wusste, dass sein Prinz es nicht so meinte. Also murmelte er ein kurzes "Tschuldigung!", während er aufstand, sich ein Handtuch schnappte und begann sich abzutrocknen. Er hatte einen Plan! Kam bei ihm zwar nicht allzuoft vor,... aber heute hatte er einen! Er wollte Goten und Trunks zeigen, dass es nichts aber auch absolut gar nichts verwerfliches daran gab, wenn man einen Mann liebte. Auf Vegeta-Sei war so etwas stinknormal gewesen und auch auf der Erde war es nicht mehr so verpönt wie noch vor einigen Jahren. Wieder ließ er sich neben seinem Prinzen nieder, doch dieses Mal legte er seine rechte Hand auf Vegetas Hüfte, während er damit begann seine Schulter mit kleinen feuchten Küssen zu bedecken. Erschrocken riss der Ältere die Augen auf, natürlich genoss er die Liebkosungen seines Koi, dennoch schielte er kurz zu Trunks und Goten um zu sehen ob sie was mitbekommen hatten. Hatten sie nicht. Vegeta atmete erleichtert aus und versuchte sich aus Gokus Griff zu befreien. Doch dieser ließ ihn nicht los. Im Gegenteil! Er fing nun an leicht am Hals des Ouji zu saugen. Dieser keuchte schockiert auf. Was zur Hölle war eigentlich los mit ihm? Immerhin war er es der Son Goku seit Wochen belatschte er solle seinen Freunden, seiner Familie und vor allem seiner Frau reinen Wein einschenken. Das er zu ihm stand, und sie sich nicht immer heimlich, mit ein wenig Hilfe von Bulma, die es seit Wochen wusste und es tolerierte, zu treffen. Jetzt war es endlich soweit, dass Goku allen zeigen wollte wie er empfand, und vor allem für wen, und er machte einen Rückzieher. Und Trunks und Goten wussten es sowieso, also wozu die Aufregung? 'Aber auch wenn sie es wissen,... Trunks ist immer noch mein Sohn und ich muss ja nicht vor seiner Nase mit Goku rumknutschen. Auch wenn ich ihn liebe!', dachte er bedauernd.  
  
Warum hatte er die beiden auch unbedingt mitnehmen wollen? Plötzlich begann Son Goku zärtlich am Ohr seines Prinzen zu knabbern. "Is' das Buch denn wirklich soooo interessant, Geta?", raunte er leise. Vegetas Gegenwehr war von einer Sekunde auf die andere wie weggeblasen. Er drehte sich auf den Rücken und sah direkt in die strahlenden Augen des Jüngeren. "Im Vergleich zu dir ist es stinklangweilig!", sagte er und lächelte den anderen liebevoll an. Langsam beugte sich Goku runter und legte seine Lippen auf Vegetas. Der Ouji schlang seine Arme um seinen Geliebten und zog ihn näher an sich. So tauschten sie einen innigen, minutenlangen Kuss. Beide hatten die Welt um sich herum völlig vergessen. Als sie sich nach einer ganzen Weile endlich wieder voneinander lösten sahen sie sich lange Zeit zärtlich an. Dann schloss Vegeta die Augen um den Geruch des anderen tief in sich aufzunehmen. Plötzlich hörte er seinen Koi leise lachen. Als er verwirrt die Augen öffnete bemerkte er, dass Goku an ihm vorbei schielte. Er ließ ihn los und richtete sich halb auf. "Was hast du? Stimmt was nicht?", fragte er vorsichtig. "Nein, alles in Ordnung. Aber ich befürchte wir wurden beobachtet, mein Prinz.", antwortete er und nickte in die Richtung, in die er gerade sah. Schnell sah der Saiyajinprinz in die selbe Richtung und wusste schon was er dort sehen würde, noch bevor er es sah. Dort standen Trunks und Goten mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und heruntergeklappter Kinnlade. Natürlich hatten sie es gewusst. Aber den leibhaftigen Beweis zu sehn, nämlich das ihre Väter sich küssten, war etwas ganz anderes. Nicht das sie was dagegen hätten, es war nur... komisch. Ein belustigtes Funkeln stahl sich in Gokus Augen als er fühlte das sich die Muskeln seines Prinzen vor Unbehagen anspannten. Verdammt! Jetzt hatte er es doch zugelassen. Er hatte sich von Kakarotts Berührungen verzaubern lassen und sich vor den Augen der beiden Demisaiyajin von ihm küssen lassen. Er bekam plötzlich einen hochroten Kopf, drehte sich schnell auf den Bauch und beugte sich tief über sein Buch. "Was hast du denn plötzlich, Geta?", fragte Goku unschuldig während er mit seinen Fingern die Wirbelsäule des Ouji nachfuhr. Doch dieser schüttelte ihn ab. "Du hast ganz genau gemerkt, dass ich dich nicht vor ihnen küssen wollte.", maulte er ungehalten. "Aber du warst doch derjenige, der es alle wissen lassen wollte. Du bist es doch, der mir seit Wochen in den Ohren liegt, dass ich es..." "Ach halt doch die Klappe, du Nuss!", fiel ihm Vegeta ins Wort. "Mmh, mein Prinz hat schlechte Laune!" Goku setzte sich auf und sah den Älteren grübelnd an. "Ach, verschwinde und plansch mit den beiden Bälgern, du elende Unterklassenniete. Du nervst!", sagte er entnervt, aber nicht wirklich böse. "Mmh, okay. Wenn du meinst. Aber wenn ich das nächste Mal wieder herkomme, dann kommst du mit ins Wasser, verstanden?" Dann hauchte er noch einen Kuss auf Vegetas Rücken, der den Älteren kurz erschauern ließ, sprang auf und rannte zu den beiden Demisaiyanjins. Er beobachtete aus dem Augenwinkel, wie sie sich gegenseitig untertauchten und sich nass spritzten. Gutmütig lächelnd schüttelte er den Kopf. 'Sind eben doch alles Kinder!'  
  
Es war schon fast Mitternacht, als Vegeta und Son Goku mit nassen Haaren und geröteten Wangen leise vor Gokus Haus aufsetzten. Der Mond schien klar und voll vom Himmel und tauchte die gesamte Welt um sie herum in ein wunderschönes silbriges Licht. So standen sie lange Zeit und sahen sich in die Augen. Doch dann wandte der Jüngere den Blick ab und sah in den Himmel. Langsam zogen Wolken auf, es würde bald regnen. (Oh ja, und wie! *grins*) "War lustig heute, oder?", sagte er nach einer ganzen Weile. "Mmh ja! Es war schön die beiden mal wieder so ausgelassen zu sehen. So etwas sollten wir öfter machen.", antwortete Vegeta, wobei er Son Goku lange und eindringlich musterte. 'Er ist wirklich wunderschön! Oh Dende, ich werde ihn nie wieder gehen lassen! Das schwöre ich! Nur zu schade, dass er nicht den Mut besitzt zu mir zu stehen. Was ist bloß los mit ihm? Was ist an Chichi denn so besonders? Liegt es daran das sie ihm zwei wundervolle Söhne geschenkt hatte?', traurig sah er Goku in die Augen, doch dieser lächelte nur. Vegeta seufzte tonlos, dann drehte er sich um. "Ich werde dann mal gehen.", sagte er leise und wollte abheben, als sich plötzlich zwei Arme um ihn legten. "Musst du wirklich schon gehen, Geta?", fragte Goku leise. Seine linke Hand begann langsam, aber stetig, die Bauchmuskeln des Älteren zu massieren. "Lass' das! Wir sind bestimmt nicht alleine! Und außerdem muss ich nach Hause!" Er versuchte sich aus Son Gokus Umarmung zu befreien, aber dieser zog ihn nur noch fester an sich. "Doch sind wir! Goten ist bei Kuririn und C 18 um auf Marron und Bra aufzupassen. Und außerdem wer sollte dich zu Hause bitteschön erwarten? Trunks hat ein Date und Bulma ist mit Yamchu unterwegs. Also, was willst du da?" Der Prinz sah kurz über seine linke Schulter. "Und was ist mit deiner Frau? Die ist doch garantiert zu Hause, oder?", fragte er bitter. Mit einer einzigen, eleganten Bewegung drehte er den Ouji um und sah ihm direkt in die Augen. "Ich hab keine Ahnung wo Chichi sich schon wieder rumtreibt, aber zu Hause ist sie bestimmt nicht. Und jetzt zier dich nich' wie `ne Jungfrau, sondern komm lieber mit rein. Es fängt gleich an zu regnen, und kalt wird es auch schon. Außerdem steht da im Kühlschrank noch `ne Schüssel Sahne, die deinen Namen trägt." Mit einem anzüglichen Lächeln zog er Vegeta einfach mit sich ins Haus und dieser machte nicht die geringsten Anstalten sich dagegen zu wehren.  
  
Verschlafen warf Chichi ein halb geöffnetes Auge auf die Uhr. 3:19 Uhr! Eigentlich noch viel zu früh! Sie drehte sich auf die andere Seite. Sie war leer! Son Goku war immer noch nicht da. 'Typisch! Wahrscheinlich trainiert er wieder mal mit Vegeta. Diesem Idioten! Der hat auch nur das Kämpfen im Kopf! Der hat sich sicher auch schon dumm geprügelt!' Sie gähnte herzhaft. Draußen prasselte der Regen auf das Blätterdach, der Sturm rüttelte an den Fensterläden. Ab und zu zuckte ein Blitz über den Himmel und machte die Nacht zum Tag. Wieder gähnte sie. Dann stand sie auf um sich ein Glas Wasser aus der Küche zu holen. Mit halb geschlossenen Augen schlurfte sie über den Flur. Dunkel und still lag das Haus da. Wieder mal war sie ganz alleine zu Hause. Dachte sie zumindest! Sie war schon am ersten Stock, wo das Zimmer von Goten und das Gästezimmer lagen, vorbei, als sie ein verdächtiges Geräusch hörte. Sofort war sie hellwach und spitzte die Ohren. 'Einbrecher!', war ihr erster Gedanke. Ihre erste Reaktion war weg zulaufen, aber irgend etwas hielt sie zurück und sie wandte sich in die Richtung, aus der das Geräusch kam. Langsam tastete sie sich an der Wand entlang. Je näher sie dem Gästezimmer kam, desto lauter wurde das Geräusch. Aber das konnte doch nicht... das hörte sich ja an wie... stöhnte da jemand? An der Tür blieb sie stehen und legte ein Ohr an die Tür. Plötzlich riss Chichi entsetzt die Augen auf. Das hörte sich ja an wie Goku... und die andere Stimme, das war doch... das klang wie... aber das war absurd! Und doch war es so! Zitternd richtete sie sich auf und wich einige Schritte von der Tür zurück. Plötzlich wurde ihr entsetzlich kalt. Sie hatte schon länger den Verdacht das Goku sie betrog, aber sie hatte dabei eher an Bulma gedacht und nicht an diesen... diesen... Das reichte entgültig! In ihren Augen flackerte von einer Sekunde auf die andere ein so intensives Feuer, dass sie richtig unheimlich wirkte. Sie ballte die Hände zu Fäusten! Kurz entschlossen schob sie die Hand vor und drückte die Tür auf. Goku und Vegeta hatten sie nicht einmal gehört. Dort lagen sie! Vegeta lag auf dem Rücken und krallte sich in den schwarzen Haaren IHRES Mannes fest, während Goku sich über ihn beugte und seinen Bauch mit kleinen feuchten Küssen bedeckte. Das reichte entgültig! "WAS ZUR HÖLLE TREIBT IHR DA EIGENTLICH!", schrie sie wutentbrannt. Son Goku hob bedächtig den Kopf. Darauf hatte er gewartet. Er hatte seinen Koi angelogen. Er hatte ganz genau gewusst, dass Chichi daheim war! Er hatte die ganze Zeit versucht mit ihr zu reden, es ihr zu erklären. Noch bevor Vegeta ihn darum gebeten hatte. Aber ihr Fehler war... SIE HÖRTE IHM EINFACH NICHT ZU! Also musste er es ihr eben anders beibringen. Irgendwie musste sie es erfahren! Er hatte diese Heimlichtuerei so satt! Er liebte seinen Prinzen! Er wollte das es die ganze Welt wusste, dass seine Freunde an seinem Glück teil hatten. Und er hatte keine Lust das Chichi weiterhin zwischen ihnen stand. "Ich hätte eigentlich gedacht, dass du das nach zwei Kindern wüsstest.", antwortete er ruhig. Vegeta war viel zu überrascht um irgendwas zu sagen, er starrte nur Chichi an. Ihre Augen brannten in ihren Höhlen, ihr Gesicht war eine einzige wütende Fratze. Die Hände hatte sie zu Fäusten geballt, ihr Körper war wie zum Sprung gespannt. Er wagte es nicht, seine Fühler nach ihrer Aura auszustrecken, aus Angst sich an dieser zu verbrennen. "HÖR AUF MICH ZU VERARSCHEN, SON GOKU! DU WEIST GANZ GENAU WAS ICH MEINE, DU ELENDER NICHTSNUTZ!" Sie und Son Goku starrten sich entschlossen an. Der Raum war plötzlich von einer sonderbaren Spannung erfüllt, und man hatte das Gefühl man könne Funken zwischen den beiden hin und her springen sehen. Immer noch prasselte der Regen gegen das Fenster, als plötzlich das laute Krachen eines Donners den Raum erfüllte. 'So hatte ich mir das eigentlich nicht vorgestellt!', dachte Vegeta während er sich vorsichtig die Decke bis unters Kinn zog, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er immer noch nackt war. Von einer Sekunde zur nächsten riss Chichi den Kopf herum und sah Vegeta direkt in die Augen. "Du... Du hast alles zerstört, du elendes Saiyajin- Arschloch! Dafür wirst du zahlen du Ratte!" Bedrohlich ging sie auf den Prinzen zu. Dieser schien völlig vergessen zu haben, dass er Chichi wie eine Fliege zerquetschen konnte, wenn er das wollte. Er wich bis in die hinterste Ecke des Bettes zurück und konnte sie nur anstarren. Dies war einer der wenigen Augenblicke in seinem Leben, in denen er wirklich Angst hatte. Schützend schob sich Goku zwischen die beiden. "Lass' Vegeta aus dem Spiel! Das ist eine Sache zwischen dir und mir! Wag es ihn anzufassen und du bekommst es mit mir zu tun!", bedrohlich ballte er die linke Hand zur Faust und reckte sie ihr entgegen. Chichi war wie vom Donner gerührt. Goku! Ihr Goku stellte sich offen gegen sie? Er bedrohte sie? Weil sie seinen ärgsten Feind anfuhr? "Wieso Goku? Warum er? Erklär' mir das! Ich kann einfach nicht begreifen was du an diesem hässlichen Kauz findest!", keifte sie ihn an. "Weil er mir etwas gibt was du mir nie geben konntest!" "Ach ja? Und was wäre das bitteschön?" Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Sie konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, was dieser verdammte Baka ihm geben konnte was sie nicht hatte. Goku sah ihr ernst in die Augen. "Liebe! Er liebt mich ohne jede Ausnahme. Bedingungslos! Er liebt mich so wie ich bin! Er respektiert mich und meine Meinung! Er versucht nicht mich zu ändern! Er versteht mich! Du hast noch nicht einmal versucht mich zu verstehen! Du hast immer nur versucht mich nach deinen Wünschen zu formen! Ich musste immer versuchen der zu sein, den du haben wolltest! Bei ihm kann ich mich fallen lassen, und sicher sein das er hinter mir steht um mich auf zu fangen. Ich kann so sein wie ich bin! Ich kann ihm vertrauen, und er vertraut mir! Ich liebe ihn mehr als mein eigenes Leben und ich würde jeden... hörst du JEDEN... der ihm zu nahe kommt ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken töten!" Er hatte dies völlig ruhig gesagt, ohne auch nur einmal die Stimme zu erheben. Dennoch hatten seine Worte ihre Wirkung nicht verfehlt. Chichi stand völlig still da und starrte Goku einfach nur an. Auch Vegeta starrte ihn fassungslos an. Plötzlich stahl sich eine kleine salzige Träne in den Winkel seines Auges. 'Oh mein Gott! Er hat es getan! Er hat es ihr gesagt! Er steht zu mir! Son Goku steht wirklich zu mir und unserer Liebe! Oh Dende,... er liebt mich wirklich!', dachte er völlig aufgelöst. Langsam streckte er die Hand aus und berührte Goku sacht an der Schulter. "Goku!", flüsterte er mit Tränen in den Augen. Dieser drehte sich kurz zu ihm um und lächelte seinen Koi liebevoll an. Seine Lippen formten ein lautloses 'ich liebe dich'. Vegeta konnte sich nicht rühren sondern lächelte einfach nur zurück. Dann drehte er sich wieder zu Chichi und wurde sofort wieder ernst. Seine Augen waren kalt wie Eis, seine Stimme schneidend, dennoch waren seine Worte mit einer unglaublichen Ruhe gesprochen. "Und jetzt sieh zu das du hier raus kommst! Bevor ich vergesse, das du die Mutter meiner Kinder bist und dich höchst persönlich aus dem Zimmer befördere!" "Aber Goku, ich...", Chichi hatte leise angefangen zu weinen als sie ihn ansah. Doch sie wurde jäh von Goku unterbrochen. "RAUS!", schrie dieser sie nun an und wies mit dem Arm zur Tür. Selbst Vegeta zuckte kurz zusammen. So kannte er seinen Geliebten überhaupt nicht. Dennoch musterte er ihn bewundernd. Stolz und stark sah er aus. Entschlossen und unnachgiebig. 'Wie ein Prinz! Oder ein König! Wie ein wahrer Saiyajin!', stellte Vegeta lächelnd fest. Einige Sekunden stand Chichi unschlüssig im Raum. Sah von Vegeta zu Goku und wieder zurück zu Vegeta, bevor sie mit einem lauten Aufschluchzen aus dem Zimmer stürzte. Erleichtert atmete Goku auf. "So! Das hätten wir! Also, wo waren wir doch gleich stehen geblieben?", fragte er während er sich zu dem Älteren umdrehte. "Aber du kannst doch nicht einfach...", begann der Ouji mit weit aufgerissenen Augen. Er hielt noch immer die Decke fest vor seine Brust gedrückt. "Oh doch! Ich kann!", unterbrach ihn der jüngere Vollblutsaiyajin. Mit einer einzigen fließenden und blitzschnellen Bewegung entriss er seinem Prinzen die Decke und schleuderte sie achtlos in eine Ecke des Zimmers. Mit gierigen Augen musterte er den Körper seines Koi, welcher nun wieder nackt und schön vor ihm lag. Plötzlich grinste er anzüglich. "Und ich werde euch gleich zeigen was ich noch alles kann, mein Prinz!" Mit diesen Worten zog er Vegeta in einen langen und innigen Kuss. Dieser dachte nicht im Traum daran sich zu wehren, und auch Chichi hatte er längst vergessen. Er versank ganz in Gokus liebevoller Berührung.  
  
Nur mit einem Nachthemd und einem Morgenmantel bekleidet, ohne Schuhe lief Chichi durch den strömenden Regen. Immer wieder zuckten Blitze über den tiefschwarzen Himmel und erhellten ihn für einige Sekunden. Ihre Haare klebten an ihrer Stirn. Sie war nass bis auf die Knochen. Aber das bemerkte sie gar nicht mehr. Sie musste sich über vieles im klaren werden, und so lief sie schon seit über einer Stunde durch die ausgestorbene Stadt. Ihre Tränen waren längst versiegt und auch ihre Wut war weitestgehend verraucht. Natürlich war sie enttäuscht und verletzt, fühlte sich gedemütigt und hintergangen. Außerdem war sie wütend auf diesen elenden Mistkerl der ihr ihren Mann stahl. Aber traurig? Nein, traurig war sie nicht. Natürlich machte sie der Gedanke, dass Goku mit diesem Kerl rummachte rasend. Aber das lag eher an ihrem verletzten Stolz als Frau und nicht daran das sie Goku liebte. Liebe?! Nein! Liebe empfand sie schon lange nicht mehr für ihn. Plötzlich durchzuckte sie ein Gedanke. 'Habe ich ihn denn je geliebt?' Sie wusste es nicht. Natürlich mochte sie ihn immer noch. Und auch damals war er ein enger und lieber Freund gewesen. Außerdem war er groß, stark, schön, liebevoll und einfühlsam gewesen und sie hatte das Zusammensein mit ihm immer genossen. Hatte sie ihn am Ende nur deshalb geheiratet? Auf jeden Fall hatten sie zwei wundervolle Söhne auf die sie unglaublich stolz war. Und er war ein großartiger Vater. Das heißt natürlich wenn er mal da war! Und sie hatten zwanzig wundervolle Jahre miteinander verbracht (Naja, mit Unterbrechungen durch vorrübergehenden Tod des Ehegatten! *giggle*) die sie auf keinen Fall missen mochte. Aber jede schöne Zeit ging einmal zu ende. Wenn sie jetzt so darüber nachdachte, dann war sie eigentlich gar nicht wirklich sauer auf Goku. Und auf Vegeta?! Naja, leiden konnte sie ihn immer noch nicht. Aber wirklich wütend war sie nicht auf ihn. Immerhin hatte er das getan was sein Herz ihm geraten hatte, und was war daran falsch? Mmh,... im Grunde gar nichts! 'Moment mal! Sollte ich nicht eigentlich stinksauer sein? Immerhin hat er mich betrogen! Mit einem Mann! Das heißt mein Mann ist... SCHWUL!?! Aber irgendwie haben die beiden ziemlich süß zusammen ausgesehen. Und irgendwie kann ich ihn ja auch verstehen. Sooo häßlich ist Vegeta schließlich auch nicht. Aber... Moment mal!' Abrupt blieb sie stehen, als sie nur einige Meter vor sich die gebeugte, aber dennoch bekannte Gestallt eines jungen Mannes auf einer der Parkbänke sitzen sah. War das nicht Yamchu? Als sie noch ein paar Schritte weiter ging, war sie sich sicher das der junge Mann in dem Smoking auf jeden Fall der Freund ihrer besten Freundin war. "Hallo Yamchu! So spät noch auf?", fragte sie und ließ sich auf den freien Platz neben ihm fallen. Erstaunt sah er auf. "Chichi? Was machst du denn hier draußen? Bei diesem Regen! Und in diesem Aufzug!" "Das selbe könnte ich dich auch fragen! Streß mit Bulma?" Sie lächelte anzüglich. Das er streß mit Bulma hatte war ja nichts Neues. Wenn er mal keinen Ärger mit ihr hätte,... DAS wäre ein Umstand wegen dem man echt besorgt sein müsste. Doch Yamchu seufzte laut und sah zu Boden. "Es ist aus!", sagte er leise. Chichi wirkte entsetzt. "Wie jetzt?!" "Es ist aus! Vorbei! Finito! Schluss im Bus! Aus im Haus! Ende im Gelände! Sie hat Schluß gemacht! Mich raus geworfen! Hat gesagt ich wäre ihr zu einfach! Nach Vegeta wäre sie tiefgründigere Charaktere gewohnt. Keine Ahnung was sie damit meint!", sagte er Achselzuckend. Chichi war überrascht. Noch vor einigen Tagen hatte Bulma ihr gesagt wie glücklich sie mit Yamchu war. Und jetzt...? 'Was ist bloß in letzter Zeit los mit uns? Wir benehmen uns wie die Kinder.', sie lachte leise in sich hinein. Dann legte sie ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. "Ach das wird schon wieder! Du kennst doch Bulma! Die beruhigt sich schon wieder! Keine Sorge!", versuchte sie ihn aufzuheitern. Doch Yamchu schüttelte nur den Kopf, dann lachte er. "Ach was! Vergiss es einfach! Bulma und ich... das hat sowieso noch nie gepasst. Irgendwie sind wir zu verschieden. Ist schon besser so wie es jetzt ist." Sein Blick fiel wieder auf Chichi. "Und was ist mit dir? Warum schleichst du mitten in der Nacht, nur im Morgenmantel und barfuß durch den strömenden Regen?", fragte er neugierig. Sie winkte ab. "Ach lass mal! Ich hab' mich mit Son Goku gestritten. Ich denke, dass mit uns beiden ist endgültig vorbei! Ich werde wohl die Scheidung einreichen." "Mhm! Und wieso? Oder is' das einfach nur so `ne Laune?" Wieder lachte sie kurz, aber es klang nicht im Geringsten bitter. Eher erleichtert! "Das is `ne lange Geschichte, Yamchu!" Kurzentschlossen stand er auf. "Was hälst du davon, wenn du mit zu mir kommst. Ich mache uns Tee und du erzählst mir was passiert ist, okay?" Dann reichte er ihr die Hand. Erst zögerte sie, doch dann griff sie hoch und nahm seine Hand. Und genau in diesem Augenblick geschah irgend etwas. Sie sahen sich in die Augen und plötzlich war in beiden ein Gefühl, welches sie vorher nicht gekannt hatten.  
  
Mit einem lauten Krachen fiel die Eingangstür der Capsule Corporation hinter einer extrem nassen und extrem wütenden Bulma ins Schloss. Ihre elegant aufgetürmte Frisur hing ihr in tropfenden Strähnen in die Augen, ihr Make-up war ein Desaster, ihre Schuhe durch den Regen ruiniert und an ihr Kleid wollte sie gar nicht erst denken. Das wunderschöne lange bordeauxrote Seidenkleid war nicht nur klatschnass, sondern auch ziemlich zerfetzt, weil Yamchu dieser Trottel ihr auf die Schleppe getreten war und diese durch seine Tolpatschigkeit abgerissen hatte. Aber sie war ja selbst schuld! Was hatte sie diesen absoluten Kulturbanausen auch in die Oper schleppen müssen? Die ganze Zeit hatte er nur gemosert und dann war er auch noch mitten in der Arie der Hauptdarstellerin eingeschlafen! Beim Essen hatte er den Hummer durch das halbe Restaurante gekickt, weil er zu dumm zum Essen war! Geredet hatte er auch kaum mit ihr, und wenn dann war es nur Schwachsinn den er abgelassen hatte. Grrr! Wie konnte sie sich nur mit diesem Minusmann einlassen? Schließlich hatten sie überhaupt keine gemeinsamen Interessen! Naja ein Kleines doch. Und das war wirklich klein. Bei ihm zumindest! Er war durch und durch ein Banause erster Güte. Wenn sie da an Tenschinhan dachte... der war nicht so grausam ungebildet! Er hatte auch noch was anderes als Kämpfen im Kopf, war kultiviert, nett, liebenswert... Argh! Was hatte denn jetzt das Dreiauge schon wieder in ihren Gedanken verloren? Jetzt war sie den einen Typen gerade los und lachte sich gleich den nächsten an, oder wie? Kurzentschlossen ging sie hoch ins Bad, schmiss ihre Lieblings-CD von Westlife in den CD-Player und ließ sich ein heißes Bad mit viel Schaum ein. Sie schälte sich aus dem ehemals schönen Kleid, warf es sofort in den Mülleimer und kletterte schnell in die Badewanne. Sie wollte einfach nur alles vergessen. Und ganz besonders die Männer!  
  
Ein heller Blitz gleißte über den immer noch dunklen Himmel, gefolgt von dem fast ohrenbetäubenden Krachen eines Donners. Marron und Bra zuckten zusammen während sie auf der Couch saßen und sich gegenseitig im Arm hielten. Besorgt sah Goten nach oben. Die Wolkendecke war mittlerweile so dicht, dass man nicht einmal mehr die Andeutung eines Sterns sah. Schon vor Stunden hatte der Himmel seine Schleusen geöffnet und ein Sinnflutartiger Regen ergoss sich über das Land. Was Trunks jetzt wohl tat, fragte sich Gokus Sohn, während er in die grau- schwarzen Wolkenformationen starrte. Er hatte ein Date, hatte er gesagt. Mit wem doch gleich,... mit Akane? Oder Midorie? Oder war es doch Lara? Goten hatte keine Ahnung wie die Schlampe hieß, die seinem geliebten Prinzensohn in diesem Moment an seinen Lippen hing. Oder was auch immer sie in diesem Moment taten. Er wusste es nicht. Er wollte es auch nicht wirklich wissen, wenn er ehrlich war. Aber es tat weh! Es tat so unglaublich weh, dass er in diesem Augenblick mit irgend so einer Tusse rummachte, wo er doch ihn haben konnte! Aber das wollte er ja nicht. Natürlich war Trunks sein bester Freund, und das würde er auch immer bleiben. Aber reichte das? Reichte das wirklich? Goten hatte versucht sich einzureden das dass genug war, das es besser war als ihn gar nicht zu haben. Aber wenn er in sich reinhorchte, wenn er ganz tief in sich hineinhorchte, dann entdeckte er dort eine kleine Stimme, die ihm sagte das ihm eine einfache Freundschaft schon lange nicht mehr genügte. Er wollte Trunks! Mit Haut und Haaren und allem was dazu gehörte! Mit all seinen Fehlern und Schwächen. Er würde alles akzeptieren solange er ihm gehörte! Ihm allein! Er wollte ihn nicht länger mit diesen ganzen Zicken teilen! Aber es Trunks einfach sagen konnte er auch nicht. Er würde ihn Hassen, ihn verachten. Und das mit recht. Sein Vater und Vegeta waren ein süßes Paar und für die Beiden mochte diese Beziehungskiste ja funktionieren, aber... er und Trunks waren anders. Er bezweifelte das der Sohn des Ouji mit ihm glücklich werden konnte. Wahrscheinlich würde ihm immer etwas fehlen. Goten schloss kurz die Augen und versuchte die Tränen die sich gerade den Weg in seine Augen bahnen wollten runter zu schlucken. 'Was bin ich doch für ein Weichei', dachte er resignierend, wandte sich vom Fenster ab und ging auf die beiden zitternden Mädchen zu um sie zu trösten.  
  
Son Goku saß im Wohnzimmer auf der Couch und sah grübelnd aus dem Fenster. Sechs Tage und Nächte hatte es durch geregnet. Der Morgen war grau, der Himmel immer noch wolkenverhangen, aber es klarte langsam auf. Überall tropfte Wasser von den Bäumen, die Straßen glänzten feucht und der Regen hatte hier und da einige Grasflächen weg geschwemmt. Der Sturm hatte einige Bäume entwurzelt und ein paar Stromleitungen umgerissen. Aber ansonsten war eigentlich nichts schlimmes passiert und es war niemand um gekommen. Und ein Gutes hatte die ganze Sache auch. Durch das Unwetter hatte er seinen Prinzen die letzten sechs Tage ganz für sich alleine gehabt. Da der Sturm so stark war konnte Vegeta einfach nicht nach Hause. Und aus dem selben Grund hatte Goten das Ende des Regens bei Kuririn und C 18 abgewartet. Diesen Umstand hatten Goku und sein Koi schamlos ausgenutzt. Als er daran dachte musste er lächeln, doch keine zwei Sekunden später wurde er wieder ernst. Er hatte auch seit sechs Tagen nichts mehr von Chichi gehört. Langsam machte er sich echt Sorgen! Und das mit Goten wurde auch nicht besser. Im Gegenteil. Von Tag zu Tag wurde es schlimmer! Er redete kaum noch. Wollte nichts mehr essen, und C18 hatte ihm erzählt das er die halbe Nacht durch die Wohnung gegeistert war. Er wusste ganz genau wie sein Sohn sich jetzt fühlte, und wenn er es gekonnt hätte, dann hätte er ihm sofort alles aus der Hand genommen und wäre zu Trunks geflogen. Aber das konnte er nicht. Da musste er jetzt ganz alleine durch. Goku wünschte sich so sehr seinem Sohn helfen zu können. Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen als es an der Tür klopfte. Schnell sprang er auf, weil er hoffte es könnte Vegeta sein, der kurz mal zu Hause vorbei sehen wollte. Doch als er die Tür öffnete stand dort ein kleiner, rundlicher Postbote, der ihn freundlich ansah. "Guten Tag! Sind Sie Herr Son Goku?", fragte er gutmütig. Goku nickte nur. "Sehr schön! Ich habe einen Eilbrief für Sie! Bitte unterschreiben Sie hier!" Dann hielt er dem Saiyajin einen kleinen Computer und einen Stift unter die Nase. Dieser unterschrieb, dankte ihm und verschwand mit dem Brief im Haus. Dort sah er sofort das es ein Brief von Chichi war. Er riss ihn auf und las:  
  
Lieber Son Goku! Zu aller erst möchte ich dir sagen, dass ich es ziemlich gemein von dir fand, das du mich so hintergangen hast. Ich war mehr als nur schockiert, als ich euch in dieser eindeutigen Pose fand und ich hätte mir ein Bißchen mehr Einfühlungsvermögen deinerseits gewünscht. Aber genug davon! Dieser Brief ist nicht dazu gedacht dir Vorwürfe zu machen! Ich denke, wir haben uns beide genug vorzuwerfen. Das was wir verbockt haben, würde für drei Leben reichen. Gib es zu Son Goku. Wir haben beide viele Fehler gemacht. Ich glaube sogar, dass das Einzig wirklich gute was wir je zustande gebracht haben Gohan und Goten sind. Aber die sind echt gelungen, oder? Naja, egal! Wir sollten aufhören uns etwas vor zu machen und den Tatsachen ins Gesicht sehen. Unsere Ehe ist am Ende! Du hast Vegeta und ich... nun ja du erfährst es ja sowieso. Ich habe die letzten Tagen, während des Unwetters, bei Yamchu verbracht. Er ist wirklich großartig und ich glaube ich habe mich in ihn verliebt. Jedenfalls möchte ich das gerne heraus finden. Ich hätte dir das hier gerne persönlich gesagt, aber unser Flug geht in ein paar Stunden. Yamchu hat ein super Jobangebot von einer internationalen Firma die ihren Hauptsitz in Venedig hat bekommen. Er hat ihn angenommen und ich habe mich entschlossen ihn zu begleiten. Deshalb kann ich auch nicht zu Bulmas Party kommen. Ich hoffe du entschuldigst mich bei ihr. Ich werde bald noch den Rest meiner Sachen holen und werde ihr dann alles persönlich erklären. Ach ja! Bevor ich es vergesse! Anbei übersende ich dir die Scheidungspapiere, mit der Bitte diese so schnell wie möglich zu unterschreiben. Ich hätte kein gutes Gefühl dabei mit Yamchu zusammen zu sein, während ich noch mit dir verheiratet bin. Naja, ich wüsste nicht was ich jetzt noch sagen sollte. Außer vielleicht, dass ich dir ein schönes Leben mit deinem Prinzen wünsche und hoffe, dass ihr glücklich werdet. Ach ja! Son Goku ich hoffe wir beide können Freunde werden, denn ich mag dich immer noch sehr. Yamchu ruft mich, ich muss Schluss machen.  
  
Alles Liebe  
Chichi  
  
P.S.: Ich werde Goten bei dir lassen, denn ich möchte ihn nicht aus seiner gewohnten Umgebung reißen. Ich hoffe du sorgst gut für ihn und erlaubst das er uns ab und zu in Venedig besucht!  
  
Langsam ließ Son Goku das Papier sinken und starrte einige Sekunden fassungslos an die Wand. Chichi und Yamchu? Langsam ließ er sich auf die Couch sinken. Er konnte einfach nicht fassen, was er gerade gelesen hatte. Immerhin war Yamchu doch mit Bulma zusammen! Oder? (Yamchu und Chichi! Na das ist doch mal was ganz Neues, oder? Zwei Gehirntrombosen auf einem Haufen! Oh mein Gott...! Ich hoffe die Pflanzen sich nicht fort! *schwitz* Aber Momentchen Mal... ich bin doch der Autor! Also ist Yamchu unfruchtbar und alle sind glücklich. Puh, da ham wa ja noch ma Schwein gehabt, wa? *sfg*)  
  
Der Tag des Grillfestes war gekommen. Fast alle waren schon da, nur Yamchu, Chichi, Vegeta, Goku und Goten fehlten noch. Der Rest saß im Garten der Capsule Corp. und redete und lachte laut, während Bra, Marron und Pan auf dem Rasen spielten. Natürlich stellte Bra sofort ihr neues, strahlend blaues Matrosenkleidchen zur Schau. Plötzlich kam ein leichter Wind auf und im nächsten Moment setzten Vegeta, Son Goku und Son Goten die Füße auf den weichen Rasen. "Hallo zusammen!", rief Goku fröhlich und steuerte auf den Tisch zu an dem der Rest der Z-Gruppe saß. "Paaapppiiii!", rief plötzlich eine laute Stimme. Vegeta drehte sich um und sah das Bra mit weit geöffneten Armen auf ihn zu rannte. Der Ouji fing die Kleine im Laufen ab, wirbelte sie durch die Luft, setzte sie sich auf seine rechte Hüfte und sah sie lächelnd an. "Na Prinzessin! Alles in Ordnung mit dir? Hey, schönes Kleid. Is das neu?" "Mmh ja! Hab ich zusammen mit Mama gekauft! Super, oder? Ich zieh es niiiieeee wieder aus! Hab ich beschlossen!", meinte Bra ernst. "Soso! Hast du beschlossen! Weiß Mama schon von deinem Beschluss?" "Mmh, nö! Aber das werd ich ihr heute Abend schonend bei bringen. Aber jetzt muss ich zurück zu Marron und Pan!", damit sprang sie ihrem Vater aus den Armen und rannte auf ihre Freundinnen zu. Vegeta drehte sich um und sah die fröhliche Gruppe an. Suchend blickte er sich um. "Hey, wo ist denn Goku schon wieder?", fragte er in die Runde. "Der wollte zu Bulma! Wollte ihr wohl noch irgendwas erzählen, keine Ahnung um was es ging.", antwortete Chao-zu gut gelaunt. Vegeta nickte nur und ging ins Haus. Er wollte Trunks suchen und mit ihm reden.  
  
Zur selben Zeit in der Küche...  
  
"SIE SIND WO???", schrie Bulma überrascht. "Bulma, jetzt reg dich bitte nicht auf! Immerhin hast du ihn raus geworfen! Kann dir doch egal sein was er tut!", versuchte er die Blauhaarige zu beschwichtigen. "NA UND?? Darum geht es doch gar nicht! Es geht ums Prinzip! Ich werfe ihn raus und was macht dieser Minusmann? Wirft sich der nächstbesten Frau an den Hals die er im Regen aufgabelt! Das is ja wohl die absolute Höhe!" Doch nun wurde Son Goku etwas ungehalten. "Hey! Hey! Hey! Jetzt mach aber mal halblang! Immerhin reden wir hier von Chichi und nicht von irgendeiner dahergelaufenen Schlampe die er in der Disco anbaggert! Wenn dir so viel an Yamchu lieg dann hättest du ihn eben behalten müssen. Wenn nicht dann ignorier es und gönn ihnen ihr Glück!", sagte er sanft aber bestimmt. Bulma seufzte laut. "Ach du hast ja recht! Sollen die Beiden doch glücklich werden! Eigentlich bin ich ja froh, dass ich ihn los bin. Sollen die doch machen was sie wollen." "Jaja! Das ist meine Bulma wie ich sie kenne und liebe.", lächelte Goku und nahm die Frau freundschaftlich in die Arme. In diesem Moment klopfte es leise an der Tür. Dort stand Tenschinhan und lächelte freundlich. "Hey Bulma! Kann ich dir irgendwas helfen?", fragte er. Goku, dem der leicht rote Schimmer um Bulmas Nasenspitze nicht verborgen geblieben war, lächelte süffisant. 'Ah ha! So läuft der Hase also! Jetzt verstehe ich so einiges.', dachte er. "Ich werd euch zwei Hübschen dann mal alleine lassen!", sagte er, gab Bulma einen Kuss auf die Wange und verschwand. "Goku! Du kannst doch nicht einfach gehen! Son Goku!", presste sie zwischen den Zähnen hindurch. Doch dieser Winkte nur und... schwups... war er auch schon zur Tür hinaus. Dann wurde ihr wieder bewusst, dass Tenshinhan da war und sie wandte sich ihm zu. Bulma lächelte. "Ähm... ja! Natürlich kannst du mir helfen. Vielleicht könntest du die Brötchen von der Tüte in den Korb legen?" Er nickte und nun standen sie Seite an Seite und arbeiteten. Er musterte Bulma von der Seite wie sie geschäftig das Fleisch für den Grill vorbereitete. 'Sie ist so schön! Wie ein junger Morgen.', dachte er und seufzte tonlos, bevor er sich wieder den Brötchen zu wandte.  
  
Trunks war gerade auf dem Weg in den Garten. Die Hände tief in den Hosentaschen vergraben, mit hängenden Schultern schlurfte er die Treppen hinab. Er hatte jetzt echt keinen Bock auf Gesellschaft! Er hatte keinen Bock auf diese dämliche Gartenparty und seine Lust sank weiter, als er daran dachte, dass er dort auch Son Goten wiedersehen würde. Plötzlich vernahm er einen leisen Piepston. Er blieb stehen und zog resignierend sein Handy aus der Hosentasche. Wer wollte denn nun schon wieder was von ihm? "Briefs?", meldete er sich ein wenig unfreundlich. "Hi Trunks! Hier ist Nell!", kam es von der anderen Seite der Leitung. "Nell! Hi! Ich wusste gar nicht, dass ich dir meine Handynummer gegeben hab!... Soso, von Akira also!... Nein nein! Kein Problem!" 'Verdammt! Akira! Ich bring diesen Mistkerl um! Muss der denn jedem meine Nummer auf die Nase binden?' Er hatte sie ihr mit Absicht nicht gegeben. Weil das Date ein absolutes Desaster war und er nicht vor hatte sie wieder zu sehen. Okay, okay. Vielleicht kein absolutes Desaster aber Nell hatte einfach einen ganz großen Fehler! Sie war nicht Goten! Schnell verschwand er in einem der vielen Räume der Capsule Corp. Musste ja nich jeder mitbekommen wie er Nell abwimmelte. Lautlos schloss er die Tür hinter sich. "Nein Nell! Ich fand es auch sehr schön aber... Doch doch! Ich finde dich sogar sehr hübsch, es ist nur... Nell bitte lass mich erklären... Nell?" Schulterzuckend klappte er sein Handy zu. Aufgelegt! Sollte ihm nur recht sein! Dann musste er sich wenigstens keine Ausrede einfallen lassen warum er nicht mit ihr zusammen sein wollte. War ihm doch egal wenn sie verletzt war! Schließlich litt er auch, und wieso zur Hölle sollte er der Einzige sein. Ach Scheiße! Warum war bloß alles so kompliziert? "Wenn es nicht Akane ist, dann ist es Midorie! Wenn es nicht Midorie ist, dann ist es Hitomi! Und wenn es nicht Hitomi ist, dann ist es Nell! Wer wird es morgen sein, Trunks? Welchem armen Geschöpf willst du morgen das Herz brechen?" Erschrocken wirbelte der Angesprochene herum. Er war davon aus gegangen, dass er allein in dem großen Salon war. Das alle draußen waren. Doch Fehlanzeige! Im Zwielicht des dunklen Raumes erkannte er Goten der an einem der schweren blauen Samtvorhänge stand und ihn wütend anstarrte. Schnell hatte sich Trunks wieder gefasst. Er sah Goten in die Augen. "Mein Liebesleben geht dich ja wohl gar nichts an!", sagte er kalt. Kälter als er es beabsichtigt hatte. "Oh nein natürlich nicht! Ich bin ja auch nur dein bester Freund! Zumindest hatte ich das mal geglaubt! Aber seinen besten Freund behandelt man nicht so! Und man spielt auch nicht so mit den Gefühlen anderer Leute wie du es tust Trunks! Mittlerweile bezweifle ich das du überhaupt zu echten Gefühlen fähig bist!", antwortete er gereizt. Das hatte gesessen! Goten hatte einen wunden Punkt in dem Prinzensohn berührt. 'Oh doch! Aber nur für dich Son Goten!, dachte er kurz doch dann wurde er wieder zum Angriff über. "Hör zu, Son Goten! Nur weil du kein eigenes Liebesleben hast, heißt das nicht, dass du dich in meins einmischen kannst." Sofort nachdem er es gesagt hatte bereute Trunks seine Worte auch schon. Verflucht! Er neigte dazu, anderen weh zu tun wenn er sich in die Enge getrieben fühlte. "Es kann ja nicht jeder so großartig sein wie du, Trunks! Aber nur weil ich nicht durch das ganze Land ziehe und alles vögle was sich auf zwei Beinen bewegt und einigermaßen weiblich aussieht, so wie euer Hoheit es zu tun belieben, heißt das nicht das ich kein Liebesleben habe. Aber bitte, bitte! Ich wollte zwar eigentlich mit dir reden, aber wenn du Notstand hast, dann hau doch ab! Ich bin sicher Nell stellt sich gerne zur Verfügung! Ich werde dich bestimmt nicht aufhalten!" Erschrocken wich Trunks einige Schritte zurück. Das Telefon rutschte aus seinen schweißnassen Fingern, und zerschellte mit einem lauten Knall auf den harten Steinfliesen. Doch das interessierte ihn jetzt nicht, er war viel zu überrascht. Goten war in eine Angriffsposition über gegangen, die Hände hatte er zu Fäusten geballt, seine Augen sprühten Funken. Man hatte das Gefühl, sein Gesicht stünde in Flammen. So hatte Trunks ihn noch nie gesehen! Doch Goten konnte ihn mit seiner Gott-was-bin-ich-wütend-auf-dich-Nummer nicht täuschen, dazu waren sie zu lange befreundet. Er hatte ihn verletzt, soviel stand fest! Aber womit? Womit hatte er ihn so verletzt? Mit seinen Worten? Nein! Goten kannte ihn zu lange und zu gut. Er wusste, dass Trunks nicht alles so meinte wie er es sagte. Aber was hatte er dann getan? Wieso war Goten so wütend auf ihn? "Sag mal, was ist eigentlich los mit dir Goten? Du keifst rum wie deine Mutter, wenn dein Vater mal wieder zu spät zum Essen kommt! Wo liegt dein Problem? Wieso verhältst du dich auf einmal so irrational?", fragte er verständnislos. Der Stachel der Eifersucht saß tief in Gotens Herzen. Er brannte und bohrte und ließ ihm keine Ruhe. Er war wütend, verletzt und enttäuscht. Enttäuscht von Trunks, enttäuscht von sich selbst! Verzehrt von der Angst vor einer Ablehnung! Schockiert von der eigenen Feigheit! Sein Saiyajinblut kochte, seine Schläfen pulsierten. Heiße Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg in seine Augen. Er versuchte sie aufzuhalten, aber es war schon zu spät. Langsam rollten sie seine Wangen hinab. Hinterließen eine feuchte, silbrig glänzende Spur. Seine Gefühle für Trunks zerrissen ihn fast und plötzlich konnte er es nicht mehr aufhalten. "Weil ich dich liebe, du Vollidiot! Und du zu dumm bist es zu sehen!", brach es aus ihm heraus. Trunks stand wie vom Donner gerührt. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals, sein Puls raste, das Blut rauschte in Rekordgeschwindigkeit durch seine Adern. Hatte er das gerade wirklich gehört? Hatte Goten gerade wirklich gesagt das er ihn liebte? Er konnte es einfach nicht glauben! Viel zu überrascht um zu antworten, starrte er Goten nur an und dieser starrte zurück. So standen sie minutenlang da. Eine fast unerträgliche Stille ergriff den Raum und hielt ihn erbarmungslos in ihren eisigen Klauen. Plötzlich zerrissen laute Gongschläge diese unendlich anmutende Ruhe. Neun mal schlug die große Standuhr, dann war alles wieder still. Die Nacht war bereits herein gebrochen und Dunkelheit hüllte den Raum ein. So konnte der Prinzensohn auch nicht das entsetzte Gesicht seines besten Freundes sehen. Die Schläge der Uhr hatten ihn in die Realität zurück geholt und ihm war bewusst geworden, was er gerade gesagt hatte. "Trunks... ich... ich hab das nich so gemeint. Ich... kuso!", versuchte er sich herauszureden. Seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. Trunks, der nur langsam in die Wirklichkeit zurückkehrte, setzte zu einer Antwort an. Doch genau in diesem Moment drehte Goten sich auf dem Absatz um, rannte zum Fenster, riss es auf und war im nächsten Moment verschwunden. Sofort rannte der Sohn des Ouji zu den beiden großen Flügeltüren. "Goten! Goten warte! Lass uns bitte darüber reden! GOTEN!", schrie er ihm hinterher. Doch dieser hörte ihn nicht, denn er war schon längst fort. Einige Sekunden stand Trunks zögernd vor dem Fenster, unschlüssig was zu tun war. Doch dann hörte er, zum aller ersten Mal seit langem, auf sein Herz und folgte Gokus Sohn kurzentschlossen. Niemand hatte die kleine Gestalt bemerkt die hinter dem anderen Vorhang gestanden und alles gesehen und gehört hatte.  
  
'Scheiße! Scheiße! Scheiße!... So hatte ich mir das eigentlich nicht vorgestellt!', dachte Vegeta, während er blitzschnell durch die Capsule Corporation hastete. Eigentlich hatte er nicht lauschen wollen. Nachdem er Trunks nicht hatte finden können, hatte er sich entschlossen Goten zu folgen um herauszufinden was er vor hatte. Warum er durch das Haus schlich, und nicht bei den anderen war. Es konnte ja keiner damit rechnen, dass Trunks gerade in DIESEM Zimmer telefonieren würde, und das Gokus Sohn beschließen würde die ganze Sache hier und jetzt zu klären. 'Wenigstens hätten sie sich einen Raum aussuchen können, der etwas näher am Garten ist.' Zu spät war ihm eingefallen, dass er einfach um die Capsule Corp. hätte herum fliegen können.  
  
"GOKU! GOKU!" Erstaunt drehte der Angesprochene sich um als er diese Schreie vernahm. Noch erstaunter war er, als er sah, dass es Vegeta war der in einem Affenzahn auf ihn zugerannt kam. Völlig atemlos kam er vor Goku zum stehen. Unfähig zu sprechen, stand er, die Hände auf die Knie gestützt, nach Luft japsend da. "Geta was hast du? Was ist denn los?", fragte Goku besorgt. "Goten...", brachte dieser mühsam zwischen zwei Atemzügen hervor. "Goten?! Was ist mit Goten? Komm schon Geta, was ist mit ihm?" Nun war der Jüngere erst recht besorgt. "Er hat es ihm gesagt!", erzählte Vegeta nachdem er wieder einigermaßen zu Atem gekommen war. "Er hat Trunks alles gesagt, und dann ist er verschwunden! Er war völlig fertig! Total mit den Nerven runter! Trunks ist hinterher, aber ich weiß nicht ob er schnell genug ist um ihn einzuholen! Ich fürchte fast, dein Sohn ist zu schnell für ihn!" "Glaubst du, er könnte sich etwas antun?", fragte Goku nun kreidebleich. Der Ouji schüttelte missmutig den Kopf. "Um ehrlich zu sein... ich weiß es nicht! Ich weiß es wirklich nicht! Ich weiß nur, dass dieser elende Nichtsnutz, der sich mein Sohn schimpft, ihn ziemlich verletzt hat mit seiner beschissenen Gigolo-Art. So wie gerade hab ich Goten noch nie gesehen. Ich kenne ihn bei weitem nicht so gut wie du! Ich weiß nicht wozu er in so einer Situation fähig ist! Aber wenn ich Trunks zwischen die Finger kriege... dann prügle ich ihm die Dummheit aus dem Hirn! Das schwöre ich!", sagte Vegeta mit geballten Fäusten. "Jetzt komm mal wieder runter Geta! Erinnerst du dich noch wie du reagiert hast, als ich es dir gesagt habe?" Betreten sah Vegeta zu Boden. Goku hatte ja recht. Er hatte ihn damals ausgelacht, war also noch schlimmer gewesen als sein Sohn. "Vielleicht solltest du ihnen folgen, um sicher zu stellen, dass ihnen nichts passiert. Ich werde hier bleiben. Für den Fall das sie zurück kommen!", schlug Goku hastig vor. Er musste einfach wissen ob es seinem Sohn gut ging. Vegeta nickte, dankbar etwas zu tun zu haben, drehte sich um und wollte abheben als er seinen Koi hinter sich hörte. "Ach und Vegeta!" Der Angesprochene zuckte zusammen. Er HASSTE es wenn Goku ihn 'Vegeta' nannte. "Was ist denn noch? Ich verliere noch Trunks Aura wenn du so weiter machst. Er is eh schon fast außerhalb meiner Reichweite.", fragte der Prinz ungehalten. "Ich sagte: Sicherstellen das ihnen nichts passiert! Du darfst nur eingreifen, wenn die Beiden versuchen sich an die Gurgel zu gehen. Ansonsten ist die ganze Sache allein ihr Problem, verstanden?", erinnerte Goku ihn ernst. "Aber klar du kennst mich doch!" "Eben!" Beleidigt sah der Ältere seinen Koi einige Sekunden an, dann hob er ab. "Viel Glück!", rief er ihm noch hinterher doch der Prinz war bereits weg. "Könnte uns vielleicht mal jemand erzählen was hier los ist! Ich versteh nämlich nur noch Bahnhof!", fragte Gohan mit einem kurzen Blick auf Videl. Dann sah er wieder zu seinem Vater, der ihnen immer noch den Rücken zu wandte. Plötzlich war es so still das man das Sirren der Fliegen hören konnte. Alle sahen zu Son Goku. "Später! Wenn Vegeta wieder da ist, erklären wir euch alles was ihr wissen müsst." Dann verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust und wartete.  
  
Schnell wie ein Blitz raste Trunks über den dunklen Nachthimmel. Der Mond hatte sich hinter den Wolken verzogen. Kleine Nebelfetzen zogen dicht über dem Boden vorbei. Eine schwere Feuchtigkeit lag in der Luft. Das Atmen fiel ihm schwer. Gerade war Trunks auf der Lichtung gewesen, auf der sie vor einigen Tagen trainiert hatten. Nun überflog er gerade eine große Wiese mit vielen vereinzelten Bäumen, auf der sie als Kinder immer gespielt hatten. Normalerweise konnte er seinen besten Freund unter Hunderten, ja sogar Tausenden aus machen. Doch normalerweise war Goten auch nicht so sehr darauf bedacht nicht von ihm gefunden zu werden. Er hatte seine Aura gelöscht, und so war der Prinzensohn dazu verdammt jeden noch so kleinen Winkel nach ihm ab zu suchen. Immer noch fühlte er wie sein Herz hart gegen seinen Brustkorb hämmerte. Goten liebte ihn! Erst jetzt hatte er richtig verstanden was das bedeutete. Ein Traum wurde war! In diesem Moment hätte alles so schön sein können. 'Scheiße! Ich hab wieder mal alles vermasselt! Ich hab ihn verjagt, obwohl das der glücklichste Augenblick unseres bisherigen Lebens hätte werden können! Ich habe solche Angst, dass du mich nicht sehen willst, wenn ich dich erst einmal gefunden habe!', dachte er während er einige Sekunden verharrte. Er hatte bereits jeden der Orte abgesucht an dem er Goten vermutet hätte. Er wusste nicht mehr wo er sonst suchen sollte. Doch halt! Eine Möglichkeit fiel ihm noch ein! Der See! Der Bergsee an dem sie mit Son Goku und seinem Vater gewesen waren! Schnell änderte er die Richtung und war im nu bei der Stelle. Und tatsächlich dort unten glaubte er eine kleine gebeugte Gestalt ausmachen zu können. Er hielt auf die Gestalt zu und landete etwa fünf Meter hinter Goten. Schnell löschte Vegeta seine Aura und landete unbemerkt hinter einem der Bäume. Trunks hatte seine Aura absichtlich nicht gelöscht, dennoch bemerkte Goten ihn nicht. Was verständlich war, wenn man seinen Zustand betrachtete. Gokus Sohn kniete am Rande des Sees, die Finger hatte er in die Wiese an dessen Rand gekrallt, den Kopf hielt er gesenkt. Immer wieder waren laute, unkontrollierte Schluchzer zu hören. Langsam ging Trunks auf ihn zu. Als er fast neben ihm stand, stoppte er. "Goten?" Seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, doch der Andere zuckte so heftig zusammen als hätte Trunks ihn angeschrieen. Sein Gesicht war verdreckt und verheult, als er den Sohn des Ouji schockiert ansah. Schnell senkte der Jüngere wieder den Kopf. Er konnte ihm einfach nicht in die Augen sehen! "Was willst du hier Trunks? Dich über mich lustig machen?", fragte er tonlos. Seine Stimme klang rauh. "Nein natürlich nicht! Ich wollte nur..." "Was wolltest du? Mir sagen das die ganze Sache nicht so schlimm ist und das wir trotzdem Freunde sein können?", unterbrach er Vegetas Sohn. Er lachte kurz und bitter. "So einfach ist das nicht Trunks! Ich kann nicht einfach so tun als ob nichts gewesen wäre! Ich kann nicht einfach so weiter machen! Eine Freundschaft genügt mir nicht. Entweder will ich dich ganz... oder gar nicht! Also verschwinde!" Trunks blieb. Sagte aber nichts. Plötzlich fuhr Goten hoch. "Was willst du denn noch?", schrie er ihn an. "Hau doch endlich ab! Verstehst du denn nicht, dass du der allerletzte Mensch auf dieser Welt bist mit dem ich reden will? Lass mich in Frieden! LOS! VERSCHWINDE! HAU AB ZU MIDORIE ODER HITOMIE ODER ZU WEM AUCH IMMER!" Plötzlich zerriss ein lauter Knall die Stille. Schockiert riss Goten die Augen auf. Trunks hatte ihn geschlagen! Natürlich hatte es nicht weh getan, dazu wäre weit mehr nötig gewesen als dieser kleine Schlag gegen die Wange! Trotzdem war Goten geschockt. Trunks packte ihn unsanft an den Schultern, als er den Mund aufmachte um etwas zu sagen. "Oh Nein! Halt den Mund! Du hast genug geredet! Jetzt bin ich dran! Glaubst du allen ernstes, wenn ich Midorie oder Hitomie oder Akane wollte wäre ich hier? Glaubst du wirklich das ich mir dann fast eine Stunden lang nen Wolf gesucht hätte? Wenn du das echt glaubst, dann bist du noch dümmer als ich dachte! Ich will dich, du Volltrottel! Weil... weil... ich liebe dich doch auch, du elender Baka! Das hätte ich dir auch gesagt, aber du hast mich ja nicht zu Wort kommen lassen." Dann ließ er Goten los und trat einen Schritt zurück. Gokus Sohn war völlig baff! Er wusste plötzlich nicht mehr wo oben und unten war. Konnte rechts von links nicht mehr unterscheiden. Und schwarz war für ihn weiß. So erstaunt und überrascht war er. "Du... du... du liebst...MICH?!", fragte er ungläubig. Trunks nickte nur. Von neuem traten dem Jüngeren Tränen in die Augen. Ungestüm warf er sich dem Sohn des Ouji in die Arme und verbarg seinen Kopf an dessen Brust. "Ich glaube, dass ist das Schönste was ich je gehört habe. Sag es noch mal!", flüsterte er leise. Trunks schob seine rechte Hand unter dessen Kinn und hob sein Gesicht an so das er ihm in die Augen sehen konnte. Liebevoll wischte er ihm die Tränen von den Wangen. "Ich liebe dich Son Goten! Dich... und niemand sonst!", dann beugte er sich runter und gab ihm einen langen und zärtlichen Kuss. Goten war in diesem Moment so glücklich, dass er glaubte auf der Stelle sterben zu müssen. Vegeta, der alles beobachtet hatte, nickte zufrieden. 'So ist es richtig mein Sohn!', dachte er während er sich unbemerkt in die Lüfte erhob und im nächsten Moment auch schon verschwunden war.  
  
Son Goku hatte sich wieder zu seinen Freunden an den Tisch im Garten gesetzt. Zwar wusste eigentlich niemand so genau worum es eigentlich ging, aber alle fühlten, dass da etwas ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung war. Die heitere Stimmung war verflogen. Alle saßen in betretenem Schweigen am Tisch, knabberten an dem gegrillten Fleisch und warfen ab und zu Seitenblicke auf Goku. Dieser saß, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt die Augen geschlossen, in stummer Erwartung auf seinem Stuhl und schwieg. Äußerlich war er ganz ruhig, doch in seinem Inneren tobte ein Sturm. 'Wo bleibst du nur Geta? Bitte! Bitte beeile dich, Koi! Ich mache mir solche Sorgen. Ich hätte mitfliegen sollen!', solche und ähnliche Gedanken schossen ihm durch den Kopf während er saß und auf seinen Koi wartete. Niemand wagte zu sprechen. Selbst Marron, Bra und Pan war die Spannung die in der Luft lag nicht verborgen geblieben und so spielten sie in einiger Entfernung leise miteinander.  
  
Vegeta setzte lautlos, hinter einem Strauch auf. Er hatte seine Aura immer noch gelöscht, und so hatte auch niemand sein Kommen bemerkt. Gut gelaunt ging er auf den Tisch zu. "Sagt mal, is das jetzt ne Grillparty oder ne Trauerfeier, mh? Oder wartet ihr vielleicht auf irgendwas?", fragte er und lächelte verschmitzt. "Ja auf dich, du Baka! Und? Hast du sie gefunden? Wo hast du sie gefunden? Was ist passiert? Haben sie die Sache geklärt? Wo sind sie jetzt?", bestürmte Goku ihn mit Fragen. Abwehrend hob Vegeta beide Hände und lachte.  
  
"Nun mal langsam, Son Goku! Du bist ja schlimmer als Bra wenn sie was von mir wissen will! Eins nach dem anderen! Also,... ja ich habe sie gefunden! Sie waren an dem Bergsee, an dem wir letztens schwimmen waren. Sie haben sich ausgesprochen! Geklärt haben sie die Sache noch nicht ganz, aber ich denke sie dürften in diesem Moment gerade extrem mit der Klärung des Problems beschäftigt sein. Es wird wohl ne Weile dauern bis wir sie wieder zu Gesicht bekommen. Denn ich bezweifle, dass die Beiden gerade Lust auf Fleisch haben.", sagte er und sah kurz zum Grill rüber auf dem schon die nächste Fuhre brutzelte. Dann sah er wieder zu Goku, ein amüsiertes Glitzern hatte sich in seine Augen gestohlen und er lächelte süffisant. "Na ja! Zumindest nicht auf gegrilltes Fleisch! Wenn du verstehst was ich meine!" Goku verstand ihn nur zu gut. Beschloss aber nicht weiter darauf ein zu gehen schließlich waren Kinder in der Nähe. Besagte Kinder hatten sich die drei freien Stühle von Trunks, Goten und ihm selbst geschnappt und sich mit Decken eine Burg gebaut. Vegeta seufzte tonlos. "Na das is ja ganz toll! Und wo bitteschön soll ich jetzt sitzen?" "Na hol dir einen Stuhl von drinnen. Is ja nich so als wenn du dich hier nicht auskennen würdest.", antwortete Bulma. Sie war immer noch ein wenig erstaunt, und vor allem extrem neugierig was Goten und ihr Sohn geklärt hatten. Zwar konnte sie es sich denken, aber sicher war sie nicht. In Vegetas Augen funkelte es kurz hinterlistig, dann lächelte er. 'Die Stunde der Wahrheit ist gekommen, Goku', dachte er kurz. "Nö! Ich hab da ne bessere Idee.", sagte er und ging auf Goku zu. "Könntest du mal ganz kurz nach hinten rutschen?", fragte er unschuldig. Goku wusste nicht recht was er davon halten sollte, tat aber was sein Prinz von ihm verlangte. Mit der Geschmeidigkeit einer Raubkatze, rutschte Vegeta wortlos auf Gokus Schoß. Alle sahen erstaunt zu den Beiden und Goku war nicht weniger erstaunt als alle anderen. "So sitz ich eh am liebsten!", sagte er gleichmütig. Doch sein Herz schlug ihm in diesem Moment bis zum Hals. Würde sein Koi nun endlich den Mut haben im Kreise seiner engsten Freunde zu ihm zu stehen? Vegeta war sich nicht sicher, und machte sich bereit jeden Moment unsanft von Son Goku runter geworfen zu werden. Doch dieser hatte gar nicht vor ihn los zu werde. Ganz im Gegenteil... im nächsten Moment fühlte der Prinz wie sich ein Arm um seine Hüfte schloß und er sanft ein Stück höher gezogen wurde. "So sitzt du besser!", sagte er erklärend. Es war bereits nach 23:00 Uhr und schon ein wenig kühl geworden. Der Ältere kuschelte sich an den anderen, der nie zu frieren schien, um etwas von seiner Körperwärme abzubekommen. Goku, der bemerkte, dass Vegeta fröstelte, legte beide Arme um ihn. Die anderen hatten diese Szene nur stumm beobachtet, doch nun war es wieder Gohan der das Wort ergriff. "Also wenn mir nicht bald jemand erklärt was zum Geier hier eigentlich los ist, dann bekomm ich nen Wutanfall und leg die ganze Capsule Corp. in Schutt und Asche! Das bring ich!" "Niemand hat behauptet, dass du das nicht bringst.", beschwichtigte ihn Bulma. "Aber es is doch nun wirklich nich so schwer zu erraten was hier gespielt wird, oder? Dein Vater und Vegeta sind ein Paar! Ich hatte gedacht wenigstens einer von euch Hohlköpfen würde das irgendwann mal schnallen, aber neeeiiiiinnnn... da müssen sich die beiden erst vor euren Augen fast an die Wäsche gehen bevor ihr Dumpfbacken mal schnallt wo der Spatz die Waden hat!", erklärte Bulma mit einem resignierenden Lächeln. Stille war am Tisch eingekehrt, während die Anwesenden erstaunte Blicke tauschten. Kuririn fand als erster seine Sprache wieder. "Is nich wahr! Vegeta und Son Goku? Zusammen? Ich meine so richtig? Mit allem drum und dran?" "Mit allem Drum und Dran!", bestätigte Goku. "Was dagegen?" Kuririn hob abwehrend die Hände. "Aber nein! Ich doch nich! Wenn's euch glücklich macht bin ich der Letzte, der was dagegen hat. Ich hab mich nur gerade gefragt, was deine Frau wohl dazu sagen würde. Oder weiß sie es noch gar nicht?" "Oh doch, sie weiß es! Aber erstens, is mir scheiß egal was sie davon hält und zweitens reden wir hier nicht von meiner Frau, sondern von meiner Ex-Frau!" Vegeta drehte sich um und sah den Jüngeren überrascht an. "Ex-Frau?", fragte er vorsichtig. Goku nickte eifrig. "Ja! Ex-Frau! Ich hab es dir eigentlich vorhin schon sagen wollen, aber da ich den anderen heute eh von uns erzählen wollte, hab ich gedacht das es nicht nötig ist die Geschichte zweimal zu erzählen. Als du gerade hier warst, hab ich einen Brief von Chichi bekommen in dem sie mir mit geteilt hat, dass sie die Scheidung einreichen würde. Also sind wir in ein paar Wochen beide wieder unverheiratet.", erklärte Goku. Der Ouji sah den Jüngeren immer noch erstaunt an. "Dann gehörst du jetzt mir?", fragte er leise. Seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. Seine Augen glänzten freudig. Goku nickte kurz. "Ja! Dir und nur dir allein werde und will ich gehören! Du wirst mich nie wieder teilen müssen. Das verspreche ich dir Geta-chan!" Vegeta war so glücklich, dass er einfach nicht anders konnte, als sich vor zu beugen, und Goku zu küssen. Dieser wehrte sich nicht und so tauschten sie einen langen Kuss, der von allen bestaunt und von Kuririn schließlich unterbrochen wurde. "Hallo! Erde an Goku! Ihr könnt nachher weiter knutschen, sag uns lieber wo Chichi jetzt ist!" Wiederwillig lösten sich die beiden voneinander. Um Vegetas Nase machte sich ein roter Schimmer breit, und auch Goku war es peinlich, dass sie sich so hatten gehen lassen. "Nun ja, ich denke mal, sie müsste mittlerweile schon in Venedig gelandet sein." "Venedig? Aber was zum Teufel macht Mama denn in Venedig?", fragte Son Gohan, während er seinen Vater erstaunt ansah. "Yamchu hat dort einen neuen Job bekommen.", stellte er knapp fest. Die Krieger der Z-Gruppe sahen sich völlig ratlos an. "Momentchen mal! Zurückspulen! Und jetzt noch mal von Vorne. Warum zur Hölle wandert Chichi zusammen mit Yamchu nach Venedig aus?" Natürlich war es wieder einmal Kuririn der seine Neugier nicht im Zaum halten konnte. "Also schön! Dann eben ausführlich! An dem Abend als das große Unwetter angefangen hat, haben wir uns gestritten. Sie hat Hals über Kopf das Haus verlassen und muss unterwegs irgendwo Yamchu begegnet sein. Auf jeden Fall hat sie die Tage in denen das Unwetter getobt hat bei ihm verbracht. Dort müssen sie sich irgendwie in einander verliebt haben. Ich weiß auch noch nich so genau wie das vonstatten ging. Aber er is nach Venedig und sie is mit! So viel weiß ich." Bis jetzt hatte Vegeta geschwiegen, doch nun wandte er sich an Goku. Seine Augen strahlten wie tausend Edelsteine. "Das is ja wundervoll! Wenn Chichi weg ist und Goten jetzt mit Trunks zusammen ist... dann könntet ihr ja theoretisch zu Bulma und mir in die Capsule Corp. ziehen. Ich meine, Platz haben wir schließlich genug. Es sei denn Bulma hat was dagegen." Fragend sah er Bulma an, doch diese hob nur abwehrend die Hände. "Von mir aus! Ich hab nichts dagegen das Goku und Goten zu uns ziehen." Beide lächelten. Dann sah der Ältere erwartungsvoll zu Goku. Dieser war für einige Sekunden todernst, dann lächelte er. "Ich würde unglaublich gerne mit euch zusammen wohnen, Geta. Und ich denke Goten wird nichts dagegen haben." Daraufhin kuschelte Vegeta sich wieder an seinen Koi und strahlte glücklich mit den Sternen um die Wette. Keiner der Freunde die am Tisch verteilt saßen, hatte Vegeta bis jetzt so gesehen. Er war plötzlich ganz anders! Aber alle waren sich einige, dass ihnen der neue Prinz viel besser gefiel. Wieder war es Kuririn der als erster das Wort ergriff. "Was?! Goten und Trunks also auch!? Oh Mann! Jetzt fehlt nur noch das ihr mir erzählt, dass Tenshinhan und Bulma bis über beide Ohren in einander verknallt sind!" Wie auf Kommando liefen Bulma und Tenshinhan knallrot an, denn Kuririn hatte mit seiner unbedachten Äußerung voll ins Schwarze getroffen. Resignierend stützte er den Kopf in die Hand. "Oh Mann! Was hab ich mir da bloß für Freunde ausgesucht!", stöhnte er kopfschüttelnd. Einige Sekunden war alles still. Vegeta und Son Goku wechselten einen kurzen, erstaunten Blick. Dann fingen sie an zu lachen und nach einigen weiteren Sekunden stimmten alle anderen mit ein. So saßen sie noch bis tief in die Nacht hinein gutgelaunt im Garten.  
  
Mehrere Kilometer entfernt, an einem Kristallklaren Bergsee, bekamen Goten und Trunks nichts von alledem mit. Der Himmel war aufgeklart, und der Mond schien nun voll und bleich auf sie herab. Sie hatten beschlossen sich Zeit zu lassen und so lagen sie einfach nur so im Gras. Trunks lag auf dem Rücken und starrte in den Himmel. Er war so unbeschreiblich glücklich, während er dort lag und das Gewicht des Jüngeren auf seiner Brust fühlte. Es war ein wenig kühl geworden, und so zog der Sohn des Ouji Goten näher an sich heran. Er fühlte das Herz des anderen gleichmäßig und ruhig schlagen. Plötzlich fiel ihm auf das ihre Herzen im exakt gleichen Takt schlugen und er musste lächeln. 'Wir sind eben doch füreinander bestimmt, mein Koi', dachte er glücklich. Zum ersten mal seit langem schlug sein Herz wieder ruhig. Denn es hatte endlich bekommen, wonach es sich so lange Zeit schon gesehnt hatte. Son Goten! "Du Trunks?" "Hm?" "Ich liebe dich!", flüsterte Goten leise. "Ich liebe dich auch, mein Koi!", flüsterte Trunks ebenso leise. Goten kuschelte sich noch etwas näher an den anderen. So lagen sie lange Zeit da und genossen die Gegenwart des jeweils anderen. Was die Zukunft bringen würde, wussten sie nicht. Aber im Augenblick war das auch nicht interessant. Denn es zählte nichts anderes im Universum als dieser Augenblick.  
  
--- Owari --- 


End file.
